Hermoso Bastardo
by SUPERDIVERGENTxd
Summary: Para conseguir un trabajo en la cumbre, tienes que empezar desde abajo —me decía—. Conviértete en su mano derecha. Aprende cómo es su mundo y lograrás que te contrate en cuanto termines los estudios. Yo me convertí en irremplazable. Y sin duda era su Mano Derecha . El problema era que, en este caso, era la mano derecha que estaba deseando abofetear es maldita cara.
1. Chapter 1

Mi padre siempre decía que la manera de aprender el trabajo que deseas es pasar cada segundo de tu tiempo viendo a alguien hacerlo.

«Para conseguir un trabajo en la cumbre, tienes que empezar desde abajo —me decía—. Conviértete en la persona sin la que el consejero delegado no pueda vivir. En su mano derecha. Aprende cómo es su mundo y lograrás que te contrate en cuanto termines los estudios.»

Yo me convertí en irremplazable. Y sin duda era su «Mano Derecha». El problema era que, en este caso, era la mano derecha que estaba deseando abofetear es maldita cara la mayor parte de los días. Mi jefe, el señor Tobías Eaton: un tipo odioso pero muy atractivo.

El estómago se me retorcía solo con pensar en él: alto, guapísimo y la maldad personificada. El gilipollas más creído y más pedante que he conocido en mi vida. Todas las demás mujeres de la oficina cotilleaban sobre sus aventuras y se preguntaban si lo único que hacía falta para conseguirle era una cara bonita. Pero mi padre también me había dicho otra cosa: «Descubrirás muy pronto que la belleza solo es externa, pero la fealdad llega hasta lo más profundo». Yo ya había tenido mi ración de hombres desagradables en los últimos años; salí con unos cuantos en el instituto y en la universidad.

Pero este se llevaba la palma.

—¡Vaya! Buenos días, señorita Prior—El señor Eaton estaba de pie en el umbral de mi despacho, que servía de antesala al suyo. Su voz tenía una nota dulce como la miel, pero eso no era propio de él... más bien miel congelada que se había hecho pedazos al romperse, pedazos agudos y cortantes.

Después de haber derramado agua sobre mi móvil, de que se me cayeran los pendientes en el triturador de basura, de que me hubieran golpeado el coche por detrás en la interestatal y de haber tenido que esperar a la policía para que nos dijera lo que los dos ya sabíamos (que la culpa había sido de aquel otro tío), lo último que necesitaba esa mañana era un señor Eaton de mal humor. Lo malo es que él no tenía más modos predeterminados que ese. Lo saludé como lo hacía todos los días.

—Buenos días, señor Eaton.

Y deseé que me hiciera su asentimiento de cabeza habitual en respuesta. Pero cuando intenté pasar a su lado, él murmuró:

—¿Buenos «días», señorita Prior? ¿Qué hora es en su planeta unipersonal?

Me detuve y le sostuve su mirada fría. Era unos veinte centímetros más alto que yo y antes de empezar a trabajar para él yo nunca me había sentido tan pequeña. Llevaba trabajando en Eaton Media Group seis años, pero desde que él había vuelto al negocio familiar nueve meses atrás, yo había empezado a llevar tacones e incluso a considerar la inverosímil posibilidad de ponerme zancos para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Y llevaba tacones ese día, pero aun así tuve que inclinar la cabeza y eso claramente le encantó, porque vi cómo le brillaban los ojos color azul oscuro.

—He sufrido una cadena de desastres esta mañana, señor Eaton. No volverá a ocurrir —dije aliviada porque mi voz sonara firme.

Nunca había llegado tarde, ni una vez, pero por supuesto él tenía que llamarme la atención la primera vez que pasaba como si fuera algo grave. Conseguí pasar junto a él y atravesar la puerta, dejé mi bolso y el abrigo en el armario y encendí el ordenador. Intenté actuar como si él no siguiera de pie en el umbral, observando todos mis movimientos.

—«Una cadena de desastres» es una muy buena descripción de lo que he tenido que gestionar en su ausencia. He hablado con Tanya Morrison para quitarle importancia al hecho de que no le hubieran llegado los contratos firmados a la hora prometida: las nueve de la mañana, horario de la costa Este. También he tenido que llamar a Nicholas Foont para hacerle saber que, de hecho, íbamos a seguir adelante con la propuesta como la dejamos por escrito. En otras palabras, esta mañana he estado haciendo su trabajo y el mío. ¿De verdad que incluso con esa «cadena de desastres» no ha podido ni siquiera llegar a las ocho de la mañana? Algunos empezamos a trabajar antes de la hora del brunch, señorita Prior.

Levanté la vista para mirarlo; estaba claramente cabreado y me miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. Y todo porque había llegado una hora tarde... Parpadeé y aparté la mirada, evitando deliberadamente fijarme en cómo el traje oscuro cortado a medida se tensaba a la altura de sus hombros. El primer mes que trabajamos juntos, durante una convención, cometí el error de ir a hacer ejercicio al gimnasio del hotel y al entrar me lo encontré cubierto de sudor y sin camiseta al lado de la cinta de correr. Tenía una cara por la que mataría cualquier modelo masculino y el pelo más increíble que he visto nunca en un hombre. Pelo de polvo reciente, así lo llamaban las chicas de la planta de abajo, y según ellas, se había ganado ese título. La imagen de él limpiándose el pecho con la camiseta había quedado grabada a fuego en mi cerebro.

Pero claro, él tenía que estropearlo abriendo la bocaza y diciendo: «Me alegro de que por fin se interese un poco por su forma física, señorita Prior». Gilipollas.

—Lo siento, señor Eaton. Comprendo la carga que he puesto sobre sus hombros dejándole a cargo del fax y del teléfono —respondí con solo un pelín de sarcasmo—. Como ya le he dicho, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Claro que no —respondió con su arrogante sonrisa de nuevo en los labios.

Si mantuviera la boca cerrada sería perfecto. Bastaría un trozo de cinta americana. Tenía un rollo en mi mesa que a veces sacaba y acariciaba imaginando que algún día podría darle un buen uso.

—Y para que no se le ocurra olvidarse de este incidente, quiero ver las tablas de los informes de progreso de los proyectos Schaffer, Colton y Beaumont sobre mi mesa a las cinco. Y después va a recuperar la hora que ha perdido esta mañana haciendo una presentación de prueba de la cuenta Papadakis para mí en la sala de reuniones a las seis. Si se va a ocupar de esa cuenta, tendrá que demostrarme que sabe lo que está haciendo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, mientras él se daba la vuelta, entraba en su despacho y cerraba con un portazo. Él sabía perfectamente que tenía muy adelantadas las previsiones de ese proyecto, que también me iba a servir de proyecto final de mi máster. Todavía tenía varios meses para terminar la presentación una vez que se firmaran los contratos... cosa que no había sucedido todavía. Ni siquiera estaban acabados los borradores. Y ahora, con todo lo demás por hacer, quería que hiciera una presentación de prueba dentro de... Miré el reloj. Genial, siete horas y media, y eso si me saltaba la comida. Abrí el archivo de la cuenta Papadakis y me puse manos a la obra.

Cuando todo el mundo empezó a salir poco a poco para ir a comer, yo me quedé pegada a mi mesa con un café y una bolsa de frutos secos que había comprado en la máquina. Normalmente me habría llevado sobras de casa o habría salido con los demás becarios a comer algo, pero ese día el tiempo corría en mi contra. Oí abrirse la puerta exterior del despacho y levanté la vista. Sonreí al ver a Christina entrar. Christina estaba en Eaton Media Group en el mismo programa de prácticas del máster, aunque ella trabajaba en contabilidad.

— ¿Vamos a comer? —me preguntó.

—Voy a tener que saltarme la comida. Está siendo un día infernal. —La miré con cara de pena y su sonrisa pasó a ser burlona.

— ¿Día infernal o jefe infernal? —Se sentó en el borde de mi mesa—. He oído que se ha puesto como una fiera esta mañana.

Le dediqué una mirada cómplice. Sara no trabajaba para él, pero sabía todo lo que pasaba con Tobías Eaton. Como hijo menor del fundador de la empresa, Marcus Eaton, y con una notoria propensión a perder los estribos, era una leyenda viva en aquel edificio

—Aunque tuviera un clon, no podría acabar esto a tiempo.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —Su mirada se dirigió al despacho del jefe—. ¿Un asesino a sueldo? ¿Agua bendita? Reí.

—No, estoy bien.

Sara sonrió y se marchó. Acababa de darle el último sorbo a mi café cuando me agaché y me di cuenta de que tenía una carrera en las medias.

—Y por si fuera poco —empecé a hablar al oír de nuevo los pasos de Christina — me he hecho una carrera en las medias. ¿Sabes qué? Si vas a algún sitio donde haya chocolate, tráeme veinte kilos, así me como toda mi ansiedad después.

Levanté la vista y vi que no era Christina la persona que estaba allí de pie. Se me encendieron las mejillas y me bajé la falda.

—Lo siento, señor Eaton, yo...

—Señorita Prior, como usted y las otras secretarias tienen mucho tiempo para hablar de los problemas con su lencería, además de preparar la presentación de Papadakis, necesito que vaya al despacho de Willis y me traiga los análisis de mercado y segmentación de Beaumont. —Se enderezó la corbata mirando su reflejo en la ventana—. ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?

¿Me acababa de llamar «secretaria»? Como parte de las prácticas a veces hacía ciertas tareas de asistente para él, pero el señor Eaton sabía de sobra que yo llevaba varios años trabajando en la empresa antes de que me concedieran la beca JT Miller para la Universidad Northwestern. Y ahora solo me quedaban cuatro meses para acabar mi máster en empresariales. «Para terminar el máster y dejar de estar a sus órdenes», pensé. Levanté la vista y me encontré con su mirada encendida.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente en pedirle a Al que...

—No era una sugerencia —me cortó—. Quiero que vaya usted a buscarlos. —Me miró durante un momento con la mandíbula apretada antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver como una tromba a su despacho, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él.

Pero ¿qué problema tenía? ¿De verdad era necesario ir dando portazos por ahí como un adolescente? Cogí la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y me encaminé a la otra oficina, un poco más abajo en la misma calle.

Cuando volví, llamé a su puerta pero no respondió. Intenté girar el picaporte. Cerrado. Seguramente estaría echando un polvo rapidito por la tarde con alguna princesita con fideicomiso mientras yo tenía que correr como una loca de acá para allá por todo Chicago. Metí el sobre manila por la ranura para el correo y deseé que los papeles se desparramaran por todas partes y él tuviera que agacharse para recogerlos y ordenarlos. Le estaría bien empleado. Me gustó bastante la imagen de él de rodillas en el suelo, recogiendo papeles desperdigados. Pero la verdad era que, conociéndolo, seguro que me llamaba para que entrara en su inmaculada guarida y lo recogiera todo mientras él me observaba.

Cuatro horas después había acabado las actualizaciones de los informes de progreso, tenía la presentación prácticamente preparada y estaba al borde de la risa histérica por lo horrible que había sido ese día. Me encontré planeando el cruento y retorcido asesinato del chico de la copistería. Solo le había pedido que hiciera algo muy sencillo: unas cuantas copias y encuadernar algunas cosas. Debería haber sido pan comido. Cosa de un momento. Pero no, le había llevado ¡dos horas!

Corrí por el oscuro pasillo del edificio ya vacío con los materiales para la presentación agarrados como podía entre los brazos y mirando el reloj. Seis y veinte. El señor Eaton se iba a comer mi hígado crudo. Llegaba veinte minutos tarde. Como había quedado claro esa mañana, él odiaba la impuntualidad. «Tarde» era una palabra que no estaba incluida en el Diccionario del capullo de Tobías Eaton, como tampoco lo estaban «corazón», «amabilidad», «compasión», «hora de la comida» o «gracias».

Y ahí estaba yo, corriendo por los pasillos con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja italianos, a toda velocidad hacia mi verdugo. «Respira, Tris. Este tío es capaz de oler el miedo.» Cuando me acerqué a la sala de reuniones intenté tranquilizar mi respiración y dejé de correr. Una luz cálida se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Sin duda, estaba ahí, esperándome. Con cuidado intenté arreglarme el pelo y la ropa a la vez que organizaba la pila de documentos que cargaba. Inspiré hondo y llamé a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Entré en la sala de reuniones, era enorme; una pared tenía unas ventanas del suelo al techo que ofrecían una vista maravillosa del paisaje urbano de Chicago desde una altura de dieciocho pisos.

Empezaba a oscurecer y los rascacielos salpicaban el horizonte con sus ventanas iluminadas. En el centro de la sala había una impresionante mesa de madera maciza, y mirándome desde la cabecera estaba el señor Eaton.

Estaba ahí sentado, con la chaqueta del traje colgada en una silla detrás de él, la corbata aflojada, las mangas almidonadas de la camisa blanca remangadas hasta los codos y la barbilla descansando sobre sus manos cruzadas. Me atravesó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

—Discúlpeme, señor Eaton —dije con voz temblorosa y con la respiración entrecortada—. Las copias me han llevado... —Me paré en seco. Las excusas no iban a mejorar mi situación. Y además, no le iba a permitir echarme la culpa de algo que yo no podía controlar. Que se fastidiara. Con mi recién recuperada valentía en su sitio, levanté la barbilla y caminé hasta donde él estaba sentado.

Sin mirarlo, busqué entre los papeles y coloqué una copia de la presentación sobre la mesa.

— ¿Listo para empezar?

No dijo una palabra, pero su mirada atravesó mi valiente coraza. Todo aquello hubiera sido mucho más fácil si él no fuera tan guapo... Sin decir nada, señaló el material que le había puesto delante para que continuara.

Me aclaré la garganta y empecé la presentación. Repasé los diferentes aspectos de mi propuesta y él permaneció en silencio, con la mirada clavada en su copia. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Podía manejar sus arrebatos de ira, pero ese misterioso silencio... Me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, señalándole unos gráficos cuando sucedió.

—La línea temporal para el primer objetivo es un poco ambi...

Dejé la frase a medias y el aire se detuvo en mi garganta. Había puesto la mano en el final de mi espalda antes de deslizarla poco a poco hasta posarla sobre la curva de mi trasero. En los nueve meses que llevaba trabajando para él nunca me había tocado intencionadamente.

Y eso era sin duda intencionado.

El calor de su mano me quemaba a través de la falda hasta llegar a mi piel. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron y sentí cómo se licuaban mis entrañas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Mi cerebro me gritaba que le apartara la mano y le dijera que no volviera a tocarme, pero mi cuerpo actuaba en solitario. Se me endurecieron los pezones, y apreté la mandíbula en respuesta. « ¡Traidores!». El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho, pasó al menos medio minuto sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Mientras, su mano seguía bajando por mi muslo, acariciándome. Nuestras respiraciones y el ruido de la ciudad que llegaba amortiguado desde la calle era lo único que se oía en el aire inmóvil de la sala de reuniones.

—Dese la vuelta, señorita Prior.

Su voz queda rompió el silencio y yo me erguí, mirando hacia delante. Me volví lentamente y su mano me fue rozando, deslizándose hacia mi cadera. Podía sentir cómo la extendía, desde las yemas de los dedos que tenía sobre la parte baja de mi espalda hasta el pulgar que en ese momento presionaba la piel suave que quedaba justo encima del hueso de mi cadera. Bajé la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Notaba su pecho subiendo y bajando, cada respiración más profunda que la anterior. Un músculo se contrajo en su dura mandíbula a la vez que el pulgar empezaba a moverse, deslizándose lentamente a un lado y a otro, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Estaba esperando que yo lo detuviera; ya había transcurrido tiempo más que suficiente para que yo lo apartara de un manotazo o simplemente me alejara y me fuera. Pero tenía demasiados sentimientos que gestionar antes de poder reaccionar. Nunca me había sentido así, y mucho menos había esperado sentirme así con él. Quería darle una bofetada y después agarrarlo de la camisa y lamerle el cuello.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —me susurró con una mirada entre burlona y nerviosa.

—Todavía intento averiguarlo.

Con sus ojos fijos en los míos, sus dedos empezaron a descender por mi muslo hasta llegar al borde de la falda. Después metió la mano por debajo y sus dedos recorrieron las cintas de mi liguero y el borde de encaje de una de las medias que me llegaba hasta el muslo. Un dedo se coló entre la media y mi piel, y tiró un poco hacia abajo. Inspiré bruscamente, sintiendo de repente que me estaba fundiendo desde el exterior y hasta lo más profundo.

¿Cómo podía dejar que mi cuerpo reaccionara así? Todavía quería darle un bofetón, pero ahora deseaba con más fuerza que continuara. El ansia que sentía entre las piernas no dejaba de aumentar.

Llegó al borde de mis bragas y metió los dedos bajo la tela. Sentí que se deslizaba contra mi piel y me rozaba el clítoris antes de meter un dedo en mi interior. Me mordí el labio e intenté (sin éxito) contener un gemido. Cuando volví a bajar la vista para mirarlo, unas gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su frente.

—Joder —dijo con voz baja y grave—. Qué húmeda estás. —Dejó que se le cerraran los ojos.

Parecía estar librando la misma lucha interna que yo. Le miré el regazo y vi que la tela de sus pantalones estaba muy tensa. Sin abrir los ojos sacó el dedo y apretó el fino encaje de mis bragas en el puño. Cuando me miró estaba temblando, con una clarísima expresión de furia. Con un movimiento rápido me arrancó las bragas, y el sonido de la tela al rasgarse pudo oírse en silenciosa la sala.

Me cogió bruscamente, me subió a la fría mesa y me separó las piernas. Gemí sin querer cuando sus dedos volvieron, deslizándose y entrando de nuevo. Odiaba a ese hombre de una forma especialmente intensa, pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba; quería más. Maldita sea, se le daba muy bien. Las suyas no eran las caricias amorosas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Era un hombre que solía conseguir lo que quería y por lo que parecía, lo que quería en ese momento era a mí. Dejé caer la cabeza a un lado y me eché hacia atrás hasta apoyarme en los codos, sintiendo precipitarse el orgasmo.

Y para mi horror absoluto incluso llegué a suplicar:

—Por favor...

Él dejó de moverse, sacó el dedo y cerró la mano en un puño. Yo me incorporé, le agarré la corbata de seda y acerqué su boca a la mía con agresividad. Sus labios eran tan perfectos como parecían: firmes y suaves. Nunca me había besado nadie que conociera hasta el último ángulo, punto de profundidad y movimiento de provocación posible. Me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Le mordí el labio inferior mientras mis manos se apresuraban a desabrocharle los pantalones, liberando el cinturón de las trabillas.

—Será mejor que estés preparado para acabar lo que has empezado.

Él dejó escapar un sonido grave y rabioso desde el fondo de la garganta, me abrió la blusa de un tirón. Los botones plateados salieron disparados y rebotaron por toda la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

Subió las manos por mis costillas y después las colocó sobre mis pechos; sus pulgares se deslizaban adelante y atrás sobre mis pezones tensos. Su mirada oscura estaba fija en mi expresión todo el rato.

Tenía las manos grandes y tan ásperas que casi llegaban a provocarme dolor, pero en vez de quejarme o apartarlo, me apreté contra sus palmas porque quería sentir más y más fuerte.

Él gruñó y apretó los dedos. Se me ocurrió que me iba a dejar cardenales y casi deseé que lo hiciera.

Quería algo para recordar esa sensación de estar absolutamente segura de lo que deseaba mi cuerpo, de estar desatada.

Él se acercó lo suficiente para morderme el hombro y me susurró.

—Eres una tentación...

Incapaz de acercarme tanto como quería, aceleré mi maniobra con la cremallera y le bajé los pantalones y el bóxer hasta el suelo. Le di un buen apretón a su polla, sintiendo cómo latía contra mi palma.

La forma en que dijo mi «apellido» entre dientes —«Prior...»— debería haberme provocado un arrebato de furia, pero en ese momento solo sentía una cosa: pura lujuria desenfrenada. Me subió la falda por los muslos y me empujó sobre la mesa. Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra me agarró de los tobillos, luego se cogió la polla, dio un paso adelante y empujó hasta penetrarme. Ni siquiera fui capaz de sentirme avergonzada por el gemido tan alto que dejé escapar. Él era lo mejor que había sentido nunca...

— ¿Qué? —dijo con los dientes apretados y las caderas golpeando contra mis muslos mientras se hundía en mí—. Nunca te habían follado así antes, ¿eh? No resultarías tan tentadora si tuvieras alguien que te follara bien.

Pero ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Y por qué me ponía tanto que tuviera razón? Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales en ninguna otra parte que no fuera en una cama y nunca me había sentido así.

—Me han follado mejor —le dije para provocarlo.

Rio, bajito y con sorna.

—Mírame.

—No.

Salió justo cuando estaba a punto de correrme. Al principio pensé que me iba a dejar así, pero me agarró los brazos y tiró de mí para levantarme de la mesa, con los labios y la lengua presionando contra los míos.

—Mírame —repitió.

Y por fin, sin él dentro de mí, pude hacerlo. Parpadeó una vez, muy lentamente, con las largas pestañas oscuras rozándole la mejilla, y después me dijo:

—Pídeme que haga que te corras.

Su tono no era el adecuado. Era casi una pregunta, sin embargo, las palabras eran propias de él: un cabrón. Quería que hiciera que me corriera. Más que nada. Pero que me partiera un rayo si le pedía algo en toda mi vida.

Bajé la voz y le miré fijamente.

—Es usted un capullo, señor Eaton.

Su sonrisa me dejó claro que lo que fuera que quería de mí, lo había conseguido. Quería clavarle la rodilla justo en sus partes, pero así no iba a conseguir lo que en realidad quería.

—Pídamelo por favor, señorita Prior.

—«Por favor», ni de coña.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue la ventana fría contra mis pechos y gemí ante el intenso contraste de temperatura entre el cristal y su piel. Estaba ardiendo; todas las partes de mi cuerpo querían sentir su áspero contacto.

—Al menos eres coherente —me dijo al oído antes de morderme el hombro. Metió el pie entre los míos—. Separa las piernas.

Y yo las abrí sin dudarlo. Él me tiró de la cadera hacia atrás y metió la mano entre los dos antes de volver a empujar para entrar en mi interior.

— ¿Te gusta el frío?

—Sí. —Chica sucia y pervertida. Te gusta que te vean, ¿eh? —Murmuró mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja—. Te encanta que todo Chicago pueda levantar la cabeza y mirar cómo te follo. Te están volviendo loca todos y cada uno de los minutos que estás pasando con tus preciosas tetas pegadas contra el cristal.

—Calla. Lo estás estropeando. —Pero no era así. Ni mucho menos. Su voz grave me provocaba cosas increíbles.

Él solo se rió junto a mi oído y probablemente se dio cuenta de cómo me estremecí al oírlo. — ¿Quieres que vean cómo te corres?

Gemí en respuesta, incapaz de formar las palabras; cada embestida dentro de mí me apretaba más y más contra el cristal.

—Dilo. ¿Quieres correrte, señorita Prior? Respóndeme o pararé y haré que me la chupes —susurró entre dientes entrando cada vez más adentro.

La parte de mí que lo odiaba se estaba disolviendo como azúcar en mi lengua y la parte que quería todo lo que tuviera para darme crecía, ardiente y exigente.

—Pídemelo. —Se inclinó sobre mí, me agarró el lóbulo de la oreja entre los labios y después me dio un mordisco fuerte—. Te prometo que te lo daré.

—Por favor —le dije cerrando los ojos para ignorar todo lo demás y solo sentirle a él—. Por favor. Sí.

Me rodeó el cuerpo con el brazo y puso sus dedos sobre mi clítoris con la presión y el ritmo perfectos. Sentía su sonrisa sobre mi nuca y cuando abrió la boca y apretó los dientes contra mi piel, perdí todo control. El calor ascendió por mi espalda, me envolvió las caderas hasta alcanzar mis piernas y me sacudí contra él. Apreté el cristal con las manos, todo mi cuerpo estremeciéndose por el orgasmo que me embargaba y me dejaba sin aliento. Cuando por fin perdió intensidad, él salió y me dio la vuelta para que lo mirara; agachó la cabeza para besarme el cuello, la mandíbula y el labio inferior.

—Dame las gracias —susurró.

Enterré las manos en su pelo y tiré con fuerza, esperando provocar alguna reacción en él, queriendo ver si todavía tenía control sobre sí mismo o deliraba. «Pero ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo?»

Él gruñó, me cogió las manos, me besó por todo el cuello y apretó su erección contra mi estómago.

—Ahora hazme sentir bien.

Yo solté una mano, la bajé hasta su miembro y empecé a acariciarlo. Era grueso y largo y encajaba perfecta en mi palma. Quería decírselo, pero en la vida le iba a decir lo genial que lo sentía. En vez de eso me aparté de sus labios mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

—Voy a hacer que te corras con tanta fuerza que te olvidarás de que eres el mayor cabrón del mundo —le prometí con voz grave resbalando por el cristal antes de meterme lentamente su pene en la boca hasta el fondo. Él se tensó y soltó un gemido profundo. Levanté la vista para mirarlo: tenía las palmas y la frente apoyadas contra el cristal y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Parecía vulnerable y estaba tremendo en ese estado de abandono.

Pero no era nada vulnerable. Era el mayor capullo que había pisado la tierra y yo estaba de rodillas delante de él. Ni de coña. Así que en vez de darle lo que sabía que quería, me levanté, me bajé la falda y lo miré a los ojos. Era más fácil ahora que no me estaba tocando y haciéndome sentir cosas que no tenía por qué hacerme sentir. Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó con voz ronca—. Ponte de rodillas y abre la boca. —Ni hablar.

Cerré la parte delantera de mi blusa sin botones y me fui de la sala, rezando para que mis piernas todavía temblorosas no me traicionaran. Cogí el bolso de mi mesa, me puse la chaqueta e intenté desesperadamente abrocharme los botones con los dedos vacilantes. El señor Eaton aún no había salido y yo corrí hasta el ascensor confiando poder llegar antes de tener que volver a enfrentarme a él. Ni siquiera podía permitirme pensar en lo que había pasado hasta que no consiguiera salir de allí. Le había dejado follarme, provocarme el orgasmo más increíble de mi vida y después le había dejado con los pantalones por los tobillos en la sala de reuniones de la empresa, con el peor caso de dolor de huevos de la historia de la humanidad. Si se tratara de la vida de otra persona, me habría alegrado una barbaridad. Sin embargo, no era la vida de otra. «Mierda.»

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, entré y pulsé apresuradamente el botón. Después miré cómo los números de los pisos bajaban con rapidez. En cuanto el ascensor llegó abajo, atravesé el vestíbulo corriendo. Oí al pasar algo que decía el guardia de seguridad sobre trabajar hasta tarde, pero me limité a pasar a la carrera a su lado y despedirme con la mano. Con cada paso la tensión que sentía entre las piernas me recordaba lo que había pasado durante la última hora. Cuando llegué a mi coche lo abrí con el mando, tiré de la puerta y me dejé caer en el confort del asiento de cuero. Me miré en el espejo retrovisor.

« ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?»


	2. Chapter 2

**«Dios, qué jodido estoy.»**

Llevaba mirando al techo desde que me había despertado hacía treinta minutos. El cerebro: hecho un lío. La polla: como una piedra. Bueno, como una piedra otra vez. Fruncí el ceño sin dejar de mirar el techo. No importaba cuántas veces me hubiera masturbado desde que ella me dejó el día anterior, aquello no parecía bajar nunca. Y aunque nunca creí que fuera posible, era peor que los otros cientos de veces que me había levantado así. Porque esta vez sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo. Y eso que ella ni siquiera me había dado la oportunidad de correrme. Nueve meses. Nueve putos meses de erecciones matutinas, de masturbaciones y de infinitas fantasías con alguien que ni siquiera deseaba. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. La deseaba. La deseaba más que a ninguna otra mujer que hubiera visto en la vida. El mayor problema era que también la odiaba.

Y ella me odiaba a mí. Pero me odiaba de verdad. En mis treinta y un años nunca había conocido a nadie que me sacara de quicio como lo hacía la señorita Prior.

Solo su nombre ya me ponía a mil. «Maldita traidora.» Bajé la vista hacia el lugar donde estaba formando una tienda de campaña con las sábanas. Ese estúpido apéndice era el que me había metido en ese lío en un primer momento. Me froté la cara con las manos y me senté en la cama.

« ¿Por qué demonios no he podido mantenerla metida en los pantalones?»

Lo había conseguido durante casi un año. Y funcionaba. Guardaba las distancias, le daba órdenes... Joder, tenía que admitir que había sido un verdadero cabrón ese tiempo. Y de repente, perdí la cabeza sin más. Solo hizo falta un momento. Sentado en aquella sala en silencio, su olor me envolvió y esa dichosa falda... Y la forma en que me puso el trasero en la cara... Perdí el control.

Estaba seguro de que si me la tiraba una vez sería algo decepcionante y dejaría de desearla tanto. Por fin tendría algo de paz. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, en mi cama, empalmado como si no me hubiera corrido en semanas. Miré el reloj; solo habían pasado cuatro horas.

Me di una ducha rápida, frotándome con fuerza como para borrar cualquier rastro que me quedara de ella de la noche anterior. Iba a parar eso: tenía que hacerlo. Tobías Eaton no actuaba como un adolescente en celo, y sin duda no iba follándose por ahí a las chicas de la oficina. Lo último que necesitaba era una mujer dependiente fastidiándolo todo. No podía permitir que la señorita Prior tuviera ese control sobre mí.

Todo iba mucho mejor antes de saber lo que me estaba perdiendo. Por muy horrible que fuera entonces, ahora era un millón de veces peor. Iba de camino a mi despacho cuando entró ella. Por la forma en la que se había ido la noche anterior (prácticamente salió corriendo), suponía que podía esperar una de dos: o aparecería por la mañana haciéndome ojitos y pensando que lo de anoche significaba algo, que «nosotros» éramos algo, o iba a hacerme la vida imposible.

Si alguien se enteraba de lo que habíamos hecho, no solo podía perder mi trabajo, sino que podía perder todo por lo que había luchado. Pero, por mucho que la odiara, no la veía haciendo algo como eso. Si había algo que había aprendido sobre la señorita Mills en ese tiempo era que se trataba de una persona leal, en quien se podía confiar. Llevaba trabajando para Eaton Media Group desde la universidad y por algo se había convertido en una parte muy valiosa de la empresa. Ahora le quedaban solo unos meses para acabar su máster y después podría escoger el trabajo que más le gustara. Seguro que no iba a poner eso en peligro.

Pero, joder, lo que hizo fue ignorarme. Entró llevando una gabardina hasta la rodilla que ocultaba cualquier cosa que llevara debajo, pero que le servía más que bien para mostrar esas piernas fantásticas que tenía.

Oh, mierda... Si llevaba esos zapatos había posibilidades de que...

«No, ese vestido no. Por favor, por el amor de Dios, ese vestido no...»

Sabía perfectamente que no había forma de que tuviera fuerza de voluntad para soportar aquello justo ese día. La miré fijamente mientras colgaba la gabardina en el armario y se sentaba en su mesa.

Madre de Dios, esa mujer era la mayor tentación del mundo.

Y sí, llevaba el vestido blanco. Con un escote bastante pronunciado que acentuaba la suave piel del cuello y las clavículas y la tela blanca pegándose perfectamente a esos pechos increíbles; ese vestido era la ruina de mi existencia, mi cielo y mi infierno en un envoltorio delicioso.

La falda le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas y era lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida. No era provocativo en sí mismo, pero había algo en el corte y en ese maldito blanco virginal que me tuvo de nuevo como una moto prácticamente todo el día. Y siempre se dejaba el pelo suelto cuando se ponía ese vestido. Una de mis fantasías recurrentes era quitarle todas las horquillas del pelo y agarrárselo mientras me la follaba.

Dios, es que siempre me ponía de mal humor.

Como siguió sin hacerme ni caso, me volví y entré como un torbellino en mi oficina y di un portazo. ¿Por qué seguía afectándome así? Nada ni nadie me habían distraído así y la odiaba por ser la primera en conseguirlo. Pero una parte de mí lo que odiaba era el recuerdo de su expresión victoriosa cuando me dejó sin aliento y prácticamente suplicándole que me la chupara. Esa chica los tenía bien puestos.

Me tragué la sonrisa que surgía en mis labios y me centré en seguir odiándola.

Trabajo. Me centraría en el trabajo y dejaría de pensar en ella. Caminé hasta mi mesa y me senté intentando dirigir mi atención a cualquier cosa salvo la sensación extraordinaria de sus labios rodeándome la noche anterior.

«No es el momento, Tobías.»

Abrí mi ordenador portátil para comprobar mi agenda para ese día. Mi agenda... Mierda. Ella tenía la versión más actualizada en su ordenador. Esperaba no perderme ninguna reunión esa mañana, porque no estaba dispuesto a pedirle a la «Princesa de hielo» que entrara en mi despacho hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario.

Estaba revisando una hoja de cálculo cuando oí que llamaban a mi puerta.

—Adelante —dije.

De repente un sobre blanco cayó de golpe en mi mesa. Levanté la vista y vi a la señorita Prior mirándome con una ceja enarcada insolentemente. Sin decir ni una palabra se dio la vuelta y salió de mi despacho.

Miré fijamente el sobre con un ataque de pánico. Seguramente era una carta formal detallando mi conducta y expresando su intención de ponerme una demanda por acoso. Esperaba un membrete y su firma al final de la página. Lo que no me esperaba era el recibo de una tienda de ropa de internet... Y cargado en la tarjeta de crédito de la empresa. Me levanté de la silla de un salto y salí corriendo de mi despacho tras ella. Se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Bien. Estábamos en la planta dieciocho y seguramente nadie aparte de ella y yo iba a utilizar esas escaleras. Podía gritarle todo lo que quisiera y nadie se iba a enterar.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido metálico y sus tacones resonaron bajando los escalones justo delante de mí.

—Señorita Prior, ¿dónde demonios cree que va?

Ella siguió andando sin volverse.

—Es la hora del café, así que en mi calidad de «secretaria», que es lo que soy —dijo entre dientes —, voy a la cafetería de la planta catorce a buscarle uno. Usted no puede pasar sin su dosis de cafeína.

¿Cómo alguien tan sexy podía ser tan arpía a la vez? La alcancé en el rellano entre dos plantas, la agarré del brazo y la empujé contra la pared. Ella entornó los ojos despectivamente y siseó con los dientes apretados. Le puse el recibo delante de la cara y la miré fijamente.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Para ser un pedante sabelotodo a veces eres muy tonto. ¿Tú qué crees? Es un recibo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —gruñí arrugando el papel. La pinché con una parte puntiaguda del recibo en la delicada piel justo encima de uno de sus pechos; sentí que mi polla se despertaba cuando ella soltó una exclamación ahogada y sus pupilas se dilataron—. ¿Por qué te has comprado ropa y la has cargado a la tarjeta de la empresa?

—Porque un cabrón me hizo jirones la blusa. —Se encogió de hombros y después acercó la cara un poco y susurró—. Y las bragas.

Joder.

Inspiré hondo por la nariz y tiré el papel al suelo, me incliné hacia delante y uní mis labios con los de ella mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo, apretando su cuerpo contra la pared. Mi polla latía contra su abdomen mientras sentía que su mano seguía el mismo camino que la mía y se metía entre mi pelo para agarrármelo con fuerza.

Le subí el vestido por los muslos y gemí dentro de su boca cuando mis dedos encontraron otra vez el borde de encaje de sus medias hasta el muslo. Lo hacía para atormentarme, seguro. Sentí que me pasaba la lengua sobre los labios mientras yo rozaba con los dedos la tela cálida y húmeda de sus bragas. Las agarré con fuerza y les di un fuerte tirón.

—Pues apunta que tienes que comprarte otras —le dije y después le metí la lengua dentro de la boca.

Ella gimió profundamente cuando metí dos dedos en su interior. Estaba todavía más húmeda de lo que estaba la noche anterior, si es que eso era posible. «Menuda situación tenemos ahora mismo entre manos.» Ella se apartó de mis labios con una exclamación cuando empecé a follarla con los dedos con fuerza mientras con el pulgar le frotaba con energía y ritmo el clítoris.

—Sácatela —me dijo—. Necesito sentirte. Ahora.

Yo entrecerré los ojos, intentando ocultar el efecto que sus palabras tenían en mí.

—Pídamelo por favor, señorita Prior.

—Ahora —dijo con mayor urgencia.

—¿Eso no es un poco exigente?

Me dedicó una mirada que le habría minado la moral a alguien menos canalla que yo, y no pude evitar reírme. Tris Prior sabía defender su territorio.

—Tienes suerte. Hoy me siento generoso.

Me quité todo lo rápido que pude el cinturón, los pantalones y los calzoncillos antes de levantarla a pulso y embestirla. Dios, qué sensación. Mejor que nada. Eso explicaba por qué no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Algo me decía que nunca me iba a hartar de eso.

—Maldita sea —murmuré.

Ella inspiró con fuerza y sentí que me apretaba. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular. Mordió el hombro de mi chaqueta y me rodeó con una pierna cuando empecé a moverme rápido y fuerte con ella aún contra la pared. En cualquier momento alguien podía aparecer en las escaleras y pillarme follándomela, pero nada podía importarme menos en aquel momento. Necesitaba quitármela de la cabeza cuanto antes. Levantó la cabeza y fue mordisqueándome el cuello hasta que atrapó mi labio inferior entre los dientes.

—Cerca —me dijo con voz grave y apretó su pierna alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme y profundizar más—. Estoy cerca.

«Perfecto.»

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y en su pelo para amortiguar mi gemido al correrme con fuerza y sin avisar dentro de ella, apretándole el trasero con las manos. Y salí antes de que pudiera frotarse más contra mí, dejándola en el suelo sobre sus piernas inestables. Me miró con la boca abierta y los ojos en llamas. Las escaleras se llenaron de un silencio sepulcral.

— ¿En serio? —dijo resoplando sonoramente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó la pared con un ruido seco.

—Gracias, ha sido fantástico. —Me subí los pantalones que tenía a la altura de las rodillas.

—Eres un cabrón.

—Creo que eso ya me lo habías dicho —murmuré bajando la vista para subirme la cremallera.

Cuando volví a levantarla, ella se había arreglado el vestido, pero se la veía hermosamente desaliñada, y parte de mí deseó estirar el brazo y deslizar la mano entre sus piernas para hacer que se corriera. Pero una parte de mí aún mayor estaba disfrutando con la furiosa insatisfacción que había en sus ojos.

—El que siembra vientos, recoge tempestades, por así decirlo.

—Qué pena que seas un polvo tan malo —respondió con frialdad. Se volvió para seguir bajando las escaleras, pero se detuvo de repente y se volvió para mirarme—. Y qué suerte que esté tomando la píldora. Gracias por preguntar, imbécil.

La vi desaparecer bajando las escaleras y gruñí mientras regresaba a mi despacho. Me dejé caer en la silla con un resoplido y me pasé las manos por el pelo antes de sacar sus bragas rotas de mi bolsillo.

Me quedé mirando la seda blanca que tenía entre los dedos durante un momento y después abrí el cajón de mi mesa y las metí dentro junto con las de la noche anterior


	3. Chapter 3

Cómo demonios conseguí bajar esos escalones sin matarme es algo que no sabría explicar. Salí corriendo como si el lugar estuviera en llamas, dejando al señor Eaton solo en las escaleras con la boca abierta, la ropa desordenada y el pelo revuelto como si alguien lo hubiera asaltado.

Pasé sin pararme por la cafetería de la catorce y llegué a la última puerta del rellano, que crucé de un salto (algo nada fácil con esos zapatos), abrí la puerta metálica y me apoyé contra la pared, jadeando.

«Pero ¿qué acaba de pasar?» ¿Acabo de follarme a mi jefe en las escaleras? Solté una exclamación y me tapé la boca con las manos. ¿Y le he ordenado que lo haga? «Oh, Dios.» Pero ¿qué demonios me pasa?

Alucinada me aparté con dificultad de la pared y subí unos cuantos tramos de escaleras hasta el baño más cercano. Comprobé todos los cubículos para asegurarme de que estaban vacíos y después cerré con llave la puerta principal. Cuando me acerqué al espejo del baño hice una mueca. Parecía que me hubieran centrifugado y puesto a secar.

Mi pelo era un desastre. Todas mis ondas tan cuidadosamente ordenadas eran ahora una masa de nudos salvajes. Al parecer al señor Eaton le gustaba que llevara el pelo suelto. Tendría que recordarlo.

«Un momento... ¿Qué?» ¿De dónde había salido eso? No tenía que recordar nada, ni hablar. Golpeé la encimera de los lavabos con el puño y me acerqué más para evaluar los daños.

Tenía los labios hinchados y el maquillaje corrido. El vestido estaba dado de sí y prácticamente me quedaba colgando; y otra vez me había quedado sin bragas.

«Hijo-de-puta.» Ya eran las segundas. ¿Qué hacía con ellas?

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamé en un ataque de terror. No estarían en alguna parte de la sala de reuniones, ¿verdad? ¿Las habría recogido y tirado? Debería preguntarle para estar segura. Pero no. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de reconocer que esto... esto... ¿Qué era esto?

Sacudí de nuevo la cabeza, frotándome la cara con las manos. Dios, lo había estropeado todo. Cuando llegué esa mañana tenía un plan. Iba a entrar allí, tirarle ese recibo a su atractiva cara y decirle que se lo metiera por donde le cupiera. Pero él estaba tan tremendamente sexy con ese traje color gris antracita y el pelo tan bien peinado hacia arriba, como una señal de neón que pedía a gritos que lo despeinaran, que simplemente había perdido la capacidad de pensar con claridad. Patético. ¿Qué tenía él que hacía que el cerebro se me convirtiera en papilla y me humedeciera así?

Esto no estaba bien. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarlo sin imaginármelo desnudo? Bueno, vale, no desnudo. Técnicamente no le había visto totalmente desnudo todavía, pero lo que había visto me hacía estremecer.

«Oh, no. ¿Acabo de decir "todavía"?»

Podría dimitir. Lo pensé durante un minuto, pero no me gustó lo que me hizo sentir. Me encantaba mi trabajo y el señor Eaton podía ser el mayor capullo del mundo, pero había podido tratar con él durante nueve meses y (si no teníamos en cuenta las últimas veinticuatro horas) me las había apañado para conseguir trabajar con él como no lo había hecho nadie antes. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, me encantaba verlo trabajar. Era un capullo tremendamente impaciente, un perfeccionista obsesivo, le ponía a todo el mundo el listón a la misma altura y no aceptaba nada que no fuera lo mejor que pudieras hacer. Pero tenía que admitir que siempre había agradecido que diera por hecho que podía hacerlo mejor, trabajar más, hacer lo que hiciera falta para sacar adelante mi tarea... incluso aunque sus métodos no me encantaran. Realmente era un genio del mundo del marketing; toda su familia lo era.

Y esa era otra. Su familia. Mi padre estaba en Dakota del Norte y, cuando empecé como recepcionista mientras estaba en la universidad, Marcus Eaton fue muy bueno conmigo. Todos lo habían sido. El hermano de Tobías, Zeke, era otro ejecutivo senior y el hombre más amable que había conocido nunca. Me encantaba toda la gente de allí, así que dimitir no era una opción.

El mayor problema eran las prácticas. Necesitaba presentar mi informe sobre la experiencia en la empresa a la junta de la beca JT Miller antes de terminar mi máster, y quería que mi proyecto final fuera brillante. Por eso me había quedado en Eaton Media Group: Tobías Eaton me ofreció la cuenta Papadakis (el plan de marketing de una promotora inmobiliaria multimillonaria) que era un proyecto mucho más grande que el de cualquiera de mis compañeros. Cuatro meses no eran suficientes para empezar en otra parte y encontrar algún proyecto interesante con el que poder lucirme... ¿verdad?

No. Definitivamente no podía dejar Eaton Media.

Tomada esa decisión, sabía que necesitaba un plan de acción. Tenía que seguir siendo profesional y asegurarme de que entre el señor Eaton y yo nunca, jamás volviera a pasar nada, aunque «nada» fuera el sexo más caliente y más intenso que había tenido en mi vida, incluso aunque me negara los orgasmos.

Cerdo.

Yo era una mujer fuerte e independiente. Tenía una carrera que construir y había trabajado infinitas horas para llegar a donde estaba. Mi mente y mi cuerpo no se gobernaban por la lujuria. Solo tenía que recordar lo que era: un mujeriego, un arrogante, un cabezota y un gilipollas que daba por hecho que todos los que lo rodeaban eran idiotas.

Le sonreí a mi reflejo en el espejo y repasé el conjunto de recuerdos recientes que tenía de Tobías Eaton.

«Le agradezco que me haya hecho un café cuando fue a hacerse el suyo, señorita Prior, pero si hubiera querido beberme una taza de barro habría pasado mi taza por la tierra del jardín esta mañana.»

«Si insiste en golpear el teclado como si le fuera la vida en ello, señorita Prior, le agradecería que mantuviera cerrada la puerta que comunica nuestros despachos.»

« ¿Hay alguna razón para que esté necesitando tantísimo tiempo para llevar los borradores de los contratos al departamento legal? ¿Es que soñar despierta con peones de granja está ocupando todo su tiempo?»

Vaya, aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que creía.

Sintiendo mi determinación renovada, me arreglé el vestido, me coloqué el pelo y me dirigí, sin bragas y llena de confianza, a la salida del baño. Cogí el café que había ido a buscar y volví a mi despacho, evitando las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta exterior y entré. La puerta del señor Eaton estaba cerrada y no llegaba ningún ruido desde el interior. Tal vez estuviera a punto de salir. «Qué más quisiera.» Me senté en mi silla, abrí el cajón, saqué mi neceser y me retoqué el maquillaje antes de volver al trabajo. Lo último que quería era tener que verlo, pero si no tenía intención de dimitir, eso iba a suceder en algún momento.

Cuando revisé el calendario recordé que el señor Eaton tenía una presentación para los demás ejecutivos el lunes. Hice una mueca de asco al darme cuenta de que eso significaba que iba a tener que hablar con él hoy para preparar los materiales. También tenía una convención en San Diego el mes que viene, lo que significa no solo que iba a tener que estar en el mismo hotel que él, sino en el mismo avión, el coche de la empresa y también en todas las reuniones que surgieran. No, seguro que no había nada incómodo en todo eso.

Durante la siguiente hora me descubrí mirando cada pocos minutos hacia su puerta. Y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía mariposas en el estómago. ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Cerré el archivo que no estaba consiguiendo leer y dejé caer la cabeza entre las manos justo cuando oí que se abría la puerta.

El señor Eaton salió y evitó mirarme. Se había arreglado la ropa, llevaba el abrigo colgado sobre el brazo y un maletín en la mano, pero todavía tenía el pelo totalmente enmarañado.

—Estaré ausente el resto del día —dijo con una calma extraña—. Cancele mis citas y haga los ajustes necesarios.

—Señor Eaton —dije y él se detuvo ya con la mano en el picaporte—. No olvide que tiene una presentación para el comité ejecutivo el lunes a las diez. —Le estaba hablando a su espalda. Estaba quieto como una estatua con los músculos en tensión—. Si quiere puedo tener las hojas de cálculo, los archivos y los materiales de la presentación preparados en la sala de reuniones a las nueve y media.

La verdad es que estaba disfrutando de aquello. No había ni una pizca de comodidad en su postura.

Asintió brevemente y empezó a salir por la puerta cuando le detuve de nuevo.

—Y, señor Eaton —añadí con dulzura—, necesito su firma en estos informes de gastos antes de que se vaya.

Él hundió los hombros y resopló impaciente. Se volvió para acercarse hasta mi mesa y, aún sin mirarme, se inclinó y revisó los formularios con las etiquetas de «Firmar aquí».

Le tendí un boli.

—Por favor firme donde están las etiquetas, señor Eaton .

Odiaba que le dijeran que hiciera lo que ya estaba a punto de hacer. Yo contuve una risita. Me quitó el boli y levantó lentamente la barbilla, poniendo sus ojos avellana a la altura de los míos. Nos quedamos mirando durante lo que parecieron varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada. Durante un breve momento sentí una necesidad casi irresistible de inclinarme hacia él, morderle el labio inferior y rogarle que me tocara.

—No me desvíes las llamadas —casi me escupió a la vez que firmaba apresuradamente el último formulario y tiraba el boli sobre la mesa—. Si hay alguna emergencia, contacta con Zeke.

—Capullo —murmuré entre dientes mientras lo veía desaparecer.

Decir que mi fin de semana fue un asco sería poco decir. Apenas comí, apenas dormí y lo poco que dormí estuvo interrumpido por fantasías de mi jefe desnudo encima, debajo y detrás de mí. Incluso deseé volver al trabajo para tener algo con lo que distraerme.

La mañana del sábado me desperté frustrada y de mal humor, pero no sé cómo conseguí recomponerme y ocuparme de las tareas de la casa y de la compra semanal. Pero el domingo por la mañana no tuve tanta suerte. Me desperté sobresaltada, jadeando y temblando, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y envuelta en un revoltijo de sábanas de algodón. El sueño que había tenido era tan intenso que me había llevado hasta el orgasmo. El señor Eaton y yo nos encontrábamos otra vez encima de la mesa de la sala de reuniones, pero esta vez los dos estábamos totalmente desnudos. Él estaba tumbado boca arriba y yo a horcajadas sobre él, mi cuerpo moviéndose sobre el suyo, subiendo y bajando sobre su pene. Él me tocaba por todas partes: la cara, el cuello, encima de los pechos y bajando hasta las caderas, donde me agarraba para guiar mis movimientos. Yo sentí que estaba a punto de correrme cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—¡Mierda! —gruñí y salí de la cama. Eso iba de mal en peor y muy rápido. ¿Quién iba a pensar que trabajar con un cabrón irritable iba a acabar en que te follen contra una ventana y además te guste?

Abrí el grifo de la ducha y mientras esperaba que se calentara el agua, mis pensamientos empezaron a divagar. Quería ver su mirada cuando la levantara desde mi entrepierna, su expresión al ponerse encima de mí, sentir cuánto me deseaba. Necesitaba oír el sonido de su voz diciendo mi nombre al correrse.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Fantasear con él era un billete directo hacia los problemas. Un billete solo de ida. Estaba a punto de conseguir mi máster. Él era un ejecutivo. Él no tenía nada que perder y yo podía perderlo todo.

Me duché y me vestí rápido para salir a almorzar con Christina y con Marlene. Christina y yo nos veíamos todos los días en el trabajo, pero era más difícil quedar con Marlene, mi mejor amiga desde el instituto. Trabajaba en el departamento de ventas de la firma Gucci y siempre estaba llenando mi armario de muestras y restos de stock. Gracias a ella y a su descuento, yo tenía una ropa genial. Seguía siendo cara, pero merecía la pena. Me pagaban bien en Eaton Media y mi beca cubría todos los gastos de la universidad, pero ni siquiera así podía gastarme mil novecientos dólares en un vestido sin que me dieran ganas de suicidarme.

A veces me preguntaba si Marcus me pagaba tan bien porque sabía que era la única que podía manejar a su hijo. Oh, si él supiera...

Decidí que era una mala idea contarles a las chicas lo que estaba ocurriendo. Christina trabajaba para Zeke Eaton y veía a Tobías por el edificio muy a menudo. No podía pedirle que guardara un secreto como ese. Marlene, por otro lado, me echaría la bronca. Durante casi un año me había oído quejarme sobre lo estúpido que era mi jefe y no le iba a hacer gracia saber que me lo estaba tirando.

Dos horas más tarde estaba sentada con mis dos mejores amigas bebiendo mimosas en el patio de nuestro restaurante favorito, hablando de hombres, ropa y trabajo. Marlene me sorprendió trayéndome un vestido que estaba hecho de la tela más suntuosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Estaba metido en una bolsa para trajes que colgaba de una silla que había a mi lado.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —Preguntó Marlene entre dos trozos de melón—. ¿El cerdo de tu jefe sigue haciéndotelo pasar mal, Trissy?

—Oh, el cabrón atractivo... —suspiró Christina y yo me puse a estudiar atentamente las gotas de condensación de mi copa. Ella se metió una uva en la boca y habló mientras la masticaba—. Dios, tendrías que verlo, Marlene. Es la mejor descripción de él que he oído en mi vida. Es un dios. Y lo digo en serio. No tiene nada de malo, al menos físicamente. Una cara perfecta, el cuerpo, la ropa, el pelo... Oh, Dios, el pelo. Lo lleva así, como en un despeinado artístico increíble —dijo haciendo gestos por encima de su cabeza—. Parece que acabara de follarse a alguien hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No necesitaba que nadie me recordara lo del pelo.

—Y, no sé lo que te habrá dicho Tris, pero es odioso —siguió Christina poniéndose seria—. Quiero decir, a los quince minutos de conocerlo ya quería reventarle las cuatro ruedas con una navaja. Es el mayor cabrón que he conocido.

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con un trozo de piña. Si Christina supiera... Y además estaba muy bien dotado en cuanto a atributos masculinos. Era injusto.

— ¿Y por qué es tan capullo?

— ¿Quién sabe? —Contestó Christina, y después parpadeó como si estuviera realmente pensando que podía tener una buena excusa—. ¿Tal vez tuvo una infancia difícil?

—Pero ¿conoces a su familia? —Le pregunté escéptica—. Su infancia ha tenido que ser idílica.

—Cierto —concedió—. Tal vez es algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa. Quizá está amargado y cree que tiene que trabajar más y reivindicarse ante todo el mundo continuamente porque ser tan guapo...

Reí entre dientes.

—No hay ninguna razón profunda. Él cree que a todo el mundo debe importarle tanto su trabajo como a él, pero la mayoría de la gente no comparte su visión. Y eso le molesta.

— ¿Le estás defendiendo, Beatrice? —le preguntó Christina con una sonrisa sorprendida.

—De ninguna manera.

Noté que los ojos chocolates de Marlene estaban fijos en mí y que los había entornado en una acusación silenciosa. Me había quejado mucho de mi jefe en los últimos meses, pero tal vez no había mencionado que era guapísimo.

—Tris, ¿me has estado ocultando algo? ¿Está macizo tu jefe? —me preguntó.

—Sí que es guapísimo, pero su personalidad hace que sea muy difícil apreciarlo. —Intenté parecer todo lo despreocupada que pude. Marlene podía leer casi cualquier cosa que yo pensara.

—Bueno —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un largo sorbo a su bebida—, tal vez la tiene pequeña y eso es lo que realmente le saca de quicio.

Yo vacié mi copa de un trago mientras mis dos amigas se partían de risa.

El lunes por la mañana entré en el edificio hecha un manojo de nervios. Había tomado una decisión: no iba a sacrificar mi trabajo por nuestra falta de buen juicio. Quería acabar en ese puesto con una presentación estelar para la junta de la beca y después salir de allí para empezar mi verdadera carrera. Nada de sexo ni de fantasías. Podía trabajar con el señor Eaton (solo negocios) durante unos meses más.

Como sentía la necesidad de reforzar mi confianza en mí misma, me puse el vestido nuevo que me había traído Marlene. Resaltaba mis curvas, pero no era demasiado provocativo. Pero mi arma secreta para aumentar mi confianza era mi ropa interior. Siempre me ha gustado la lencería cara, así que no tardé mucho en descubrir dónde estaban los sitios para cazar las mejores rebajas. Llevar algo sexy debajo de la ropa me hacía sentir poderosa, y las bragas que llevaba me funcionaban a la perfección. Eran de seda negra con bordados por delante, y la parte de atrás tenía una serie de cintas de tul que se cruzaban para encontrarse en el centro, cerca del coxis, formando un exquisito lazo negro. Con cada paso la tela del vestido me acariciaba la piel. Hoy podría soportar cualquier cosa por parte del señor Eaton y devolverle todas las pelotas.

Había llegado pronto, con tiempo para prepararme para la presentación. Ese no era estrictamente mi trabajo, pero el señor Eaton se negaba a tener un ayudante para estas cosas y cuando se le dejaba solo era un desastre a la hora de hacer que las presentaciones fueran agradables: ni café, ni servicio de desayuno, solo una sala llena de gente, diapositivas y documentación prístinas y, como siempre, muchísimo trabajo.

El vestíbulo estaba desierto; el amplio espacio se abría a lo largo de tres plantas y brillaba debido al granito pulido de los suelos y las paredes de travertinos. Cuando salí del ascensor y se cerraron las puertas, me di una arenga a mí misma, repasé mentalmente las discusiones que había tenido con el capullo de mi jefe y todos los comentarios insolentes que había hecho sobre mí.

«Teclee, no escriba nada a mano. Su letra parece la de una niña pequeña, señorita Prior.»

«Si quisiera disfrutar de toda su conversación con su tutor del máster, dejaría la puerta de mi despacho abierta de par en par y pediría palomitas. Por favor, baje la voz cuando hable por teléfono.»

Podía hacerlo. Ese gilipollas había elegido a la mujer equivocada para complicarle la vida y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar que me intimidara. Bajé la mano hasta mi trasero y sonreí perversa... «Braguitas poderosas.»

Tal y como esperaba, la oficina todavía estaba vacía cuando llegué. Cogí lo que podía necesitar para la presentación y me dirigí a la sala de reuniones para prepararlo todo. Intenté ignorar la respuesta de perro de Paulov que tuve al ver las ventanas y la brillante mesa de la sala.

«Para, cuerpo. Empieza a funcionar, cerebro.»

Mirando la sala iluminada por el sol, dejé los archivos y el ordenador portátil sobre la enorme mesa y ayudé a los empleados del catering a colocar las cosas para el desayuno junto a la pared del fondo.

Veinte minutos después las propuestas estaban colocadas, el proyector preparado y el desayuno listo. Como me sobraba tiempo, me acerqué a la ventana. Estiré la mano y toqué el cristal, abrumada por las sensaciones que me hacía recordar: el calor de su cuerpo contra mi espalda, el contacto del cristal frío contra los pechos y el grave y animal sonido de su voz en mí oído.

«Pídeme que haga que te corras.»

Cerré los ojos y me acerqué, apretando las palmas y la frente contra la ventana y dejando que la fuerza de los recuerdos se apoderara de mí.

Abandoné sobresaltada mi fantasía al oír un carraspeo detrás de mí.

— ¿Soñando despierta en horario de oficina?

—Señor Eaton —exclamé casi sin aliento y me volví. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y una vez más me sentí abrumada por lo guapo que era. Él rompió el contacto visual para examinar la sala.

—Señorita Prior —dijo y cada palabra sonó breve y cortante—, voy a hacer la presentación en la cuarta planta.

— ¿Perdón? —le pregunté mientras la irritación me inundaba—. ¿Por qué? Siempre utilizamos esta sala. ¿Y por qué ha esperado hasta el último minuto para decírmelo?

—Porque —gruñó apoyando los puños en la mesa— soy el jefe. Yo pongo las reglas y decido cuándo y dónde pasan las cosas. Tal vez si no se hubiera entretenido tanto esta mañana mirando por las ventanas, podría haber encontrado el tiempo necesario para confirmar los detalles conmigo.

Mi mente estaba asediada por imágenes imposibles de mi puño golpeándole la garganta. Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no saltar por encima de la mesa y estrangularle. Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su cara.

—Por mí no hay problema —dije tragándome la rabia—. De todas formas en esta habitación no se ha tomado ninguna buena decisión.

Cuando volví la esquina para entrar en la nueva sala escogida para la reunión, mis ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con los del señor Eaton. Sentado en su silla con las manos extendidas y las puntas de los dedos unidas, era el vivo retrato de la paciencia apenas contenida. «Qué típico.» Entonces reparé en la persona que estaba a mi lado: Marcus Eaton.

—Deja que te ayude con eso, Beatrice —me dijo y cogió un montón de archivadores de mis brazos para que pudiera meter con más facilidad el carrito lleno de la comida en la sala.

—Gracias, señor Eaton. —Le dediqué una mirada airada a mi jefe.

—Beatrice —me dijo el patriarca de los Eaton riendo—, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Marcus? —Cogió un par de carpetas y pasó el resto del montón al otro lado de la mesa para que lo cogieran los ayudantes.

Era tan guapo como sus dos hijos: alto y musculoso; los tres Eaton compartían las mismas facciones cinceladas. El pelo entrecano de Marcus se había ido volviendo blanco con los años, pero seguía siendo uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en mi vida.

Le sonreí con gratitud mientras me sentaba.

— ¿Qué tal está Evelyn?

—Está bien. No deja de insistirme en que vengas a visitarnos algún día —añadió con un guiño.

No escapó a mi atención la risita irritada del más joven de los Eaton, que seguía sentado en su sitio cerca de mí.

—Por favor, salúdela de mi parte.

Sonaron unos pasos detrás de mí y una mano apareció para darme un tironcito de una oreja.

—Hola, chica —dijo Zeke Eaton dedicándome una amplia sonrisa—. Disculpad que llegue tarde. Pensaba que íbamos a reunirnos en vuestra planta.

Miré con el rabillo del ojo a mi jefe con aire de suficiencia y me lo encontré mirándome. La pila de carpetas volvió a mis manos y le pasé una copia.

—Aquí tiene, señor Eaton.

Sin más que una breve mirada, agarró rápidamente una y empezó a hojearla.

«Gilipollas.»

Cuando volvía a mi asiento, Henry me dijo con su escandalosa voz:

—Oh, Trissy, cuando estaba arriba en la sala esperando, me he encontrado esto en el suelo. —Me acerqué adonde estaba él y vi dos botones plateados envejecidos que tenía en la palma de la mano—. ¿Puedes preguntar por ahí a ver si alguien los ha perdido? Parecen caros.

Sentí que se me ponía la cara como un tomate. Me había olvidado por completo de mi blusa destrozada.

—Oh... claro.

—Zeke, ¿puedo verlos? —dijo el capullo de mi jefe y los cogió de la mano de su hermano. Se volvió hacia mí con una mueca burlona en la cara—. ¿Usted no tiene una blusa con unos botones como estos?

Yo lancé una mirada rápida por la habitación; Zeke y Marcus estaban absortos en otra conversación, ajenos a lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

—No —le dije intentando disimular—. No son mías.

— ¿Está segura? —Me cogió la mano y pasó un dedo por la parte interior de mi brazo hasta mi palma antes de dejar caer los botones en ella y cerrarme la mano. Me quedé sin aliento y el corazón empezó a martillearme en el pecho.

Aparté la mano bruscamente como si acabara de quemarme.

—Estoy segura.

—Juraría que la blusa que llevaba el otro día tenía botoncitos plateados. La blusa rosa. Lo recuerdo porque me fijé que tenía uno un poco suelto cuando vino a buscarme al piso de arriba.

La cara empezó a arderme todavía más si es que eso era posible. Pero ¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿Estaba intentando insinuar que yo había orquestado las cosas para encontrarme con él a solas en la sala de reuniones?

Se acercó un poco más, con su aliento caliente junto a mi oído, y me susurró:

—Debería tener más cuidado.

Intenté mantener la calma mientras alejaba mi mano de la suya.

—Eres un cabrón —le respondí con los dientes apretados.

Él se apartó y me miró sorprendido.

¿Cómo se atrevía a parecer sorprendido, como si hubiera sido yo la que hubiera roto las reglas? Una cosa era ser un capullo conmigo, pero poner en peligro mi reputación delante de los demás ejecutivos... Iba a poner las cosas en su sitio luego.

Durante la reunión intercambiamos miradas, la mía llena de furia y la suya con una incertidumbre creciente. Estuve estudiando las diapositivas que tenía delante de mí todo lo que pude para evitar mirarlo.

En cuanto acabó la reunión, recogí mis cosas y salí disparada de la sala. Pero, como suponía, él salió detrás de mí y me siguió hasta el ascensor. Entramos y nos quedamos los dos bullendo de furia en el fondo, mientras subíamos hacia el despacho.

¿Por qué demonios no iría más rápido esa maldita cosa y por qué alguien de cada piso decidía utilizarlo justo ahora? La gente que nos rodeaba hablaba por los móviles, ordenaba archivos, comentaba planes para la hora de la comida... El ruido creció hasta convertirse en un fuerte zumbido que casi ahogada la bronca que le estaba echando mentalmente al señor Eaton. Para cuando llegamos al piso once, el ascensor casi había alcanzado su capacidad total. Cuando la puerta se abrió y se metieron tres personas más, me vi empujada contra él, con la espalda contra su pecho y mi trasero contra su... ¡oh!

Sentí que el resto de su cuerpo se tensaba un poco y oí que inspiraba con fuerza. En vez de apretarme contra él, me mantuve todo lo lejos que pude. Él estiró la mano y me agarró la cadera para acercarme de nuevo.

—Me gusta notarte contra mí —dijo con un murmullo grave y cálido junto a mi oído—. ¿Dónde...?

—Estoy a dos segundos de castrarte con uno de mis tacones.

Él se acercó todavía más.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Volví la cabeza y le dije casi en un susurro:

—Es muy propio de ti hacerme parecer una arpía trepa delante de tu padre.

Dejó caer la mano y me miró con la boca abierta.

—No. —Parpadeo. Parpadeo—. ¿Qué? —El señor Eaton confuso era increíblemente atractivo. «Cabrón»—. Solo era un juego sin importancia.

— ¿Y si te hubieran oído?

—No me oyeron.

—Pero podrían haberte oído.

Parecía que de verdad eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza, quizá fuera cierto. Resultaba fácil para él «juguetear» desde su posición de poder. Era un ejecutivo adicto al trabajo. Yo era la chica que estaba solo a mitad de su carrera.

La persona que había a nuestra izquierda nos miró y los dos nos quedamos de pie muy erguidos, mirando hacia delante. Yo le di un buen codazo en el costado y él me dio un pellizco en el trasero con la suficiente fuerza para hacerme soltar una exclamación.

—No me voy a disculpar —me dijo en un susurro.

«Claro que no. Capullo.»

Volvió a apretarse contra mí y sentí cómo crecía y se ponía aún más duro. Noté una calidez traidora creciendo también entre mis piernas.

Llegamos al piso quince y unas cuantas personas más entraron. Dirigí la mano hacia atrás, la metí entre los dos y se la cogí. Él exhaló su aliento cálido contra mi cuello y susurró:

—Sí, joder.

Y entonces le apreté.

—Joder. ¡Perdón! —susurró entre dientes junto a mi oído. Le solté, aparté la mano y sonreí para mí —. Dios, solo estaba jugando un poco contigo.

Piso dieciséis. El resto de la gente salió en una marea; aparentemente iban todos a la misma reunión.

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas y el ascensor empezó a moverse, oí un gruñido detrás de mí y vi un movimiento rápido y repentino a la vez que el señor Eaton estrellaba la mano contra el botón de parada del panel de control. Cuando sus ojos me miraron, estaban más oscuros que nunca. Con un movimiento ágil, me bloqueó contra la pared del ascensor con su cuerpo. Se apartó lo justo para dedicarme una mirada furiosa y murmurar:

—No te muevas.

Y aunque quería decirle que me dejara en paz, mi cuerpo me suplicaba que hiciera lo que él me decía.

Estiró el brazo hasta los archivadores que yo había dejado caer, quitó un post-it de la parte superior y lo colocó sobre la lente de la cámara que había en el techo.

Su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía y notaba su respiración casi jadeante contra mi mejilla.

—Yo nunca quise decir que estabas intentando trepar a base de polvos. —Exhaló y se inclinó hacia mi cuello.

Me aparté todo lo que pude y lo miré boquiabierta.

—Y tú no estás pensando «suficiente». Estamos hablando de mi carrera. Tú tienes todo el poder aquí. No tienes nada que perder.

— ¿Que yo tengo el poder? Tú eres la que se ha apretado contra mí en el ascensor. Tú eres la que me está haciendo esto.

Sentí que mi expresión bajaba de intensidad. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo vulnerable, ni siquiera un poco.

—Entonces nada de golpes bajos.

Después de una larga pausa, él asintió.

El sonido del edificio llenaba el ascensor mientras seguíamos mirándonos. La necesidad de contacto empezó a crecer, primero a la altura de mi ombligo y después empezó a bajar hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Él se agachó y me lamió la mandíbula antes de cubrir mis labios con los suyos. Un gemido involuntario salió de mi garganta cuando noté su erección contra mi abdomen. Mi cuerpo empezó a actuar por instinto y lo rodeé con una pierna, apretándome contra su excitación, y mis manos subieron hasta su pelo. Él se apartó lo justo para que sus dedos me abrieran el broche que tenía en la cintura. Mi vestido se abrió delante de él.

—Menuda gatita furiosa —me susurró. Me puso las manos en los hombros y me miró a los ojos mientras deslizaba la tela para que cayera al suelo.

Se me puso la piel de gallina cuando me cogió las manos, me giró y me apoyó las palmas contra la pared.

Levantó las suyas para quitarme el pasador plateado del pelo, dejando que cayera sobre mi espalda desnuda. Me agarró el pelo con las manos y con brusquedad me giró la cabeza a un lado para tener acceso a mi cuello. Fue bajando por mis hombros y mi espalda dándome besos calientes y húmedos.

Su contacto me hacía sentir como una chispa de electricidad en cada centímetro de piel que me tocaba. De rodillas detrás de mí, me agarró el trasero y clavó los dientes en mi carne, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido, antes de que volviera a levantarse.

«Dios mío, ¿cómo sabía hacerme esas cosas?»

— ¿Te ha gustado que te haya mordido el culo? —Me estaba apretando los pechos y tiraba de ellos.

—Tal vez.

—Eres una chica muy viciosa.

Solté un grito de sorpresa cuando me dio un azote justo en el sitio donde habían estado sus dientes y respondí con un gemido de placer. Solté otra exclamación cuando sus manos agarraron las delicadas cintas de mi ropa interior y me la rasgaron.

—Te voy a pasar otra factura, cabrón.

Él se río por lo bajo malévolamente y se apretó contra mí de nuevo. La fresca pared contra mis pechos hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y volvieran los recuerdos de la primera vez en la ventana. Se me había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba el contraste (frío contra calor, duro contra «él»).

—Merece la pena el gasto. —Deslizó la mano para rodearme la cintura y después la bajó por el vientre, cada vez más abajo, hasta que uno de sus dedos descansó sobre mi clítoris.

—Creo que te pones estas cosas solo para provocarme.

¿Tendría razón y yo estaba delirando al pensar que me las ponía para mí?

La presión de su contacto hizo que empezara a sentir la necesidad. Sus dedos presionaban y paraban, dejándome a medias. Bajó todavía más y se paró justo junto a mi entrada.

—Estás muy húmeda. Dios, tienes que haber estado pensando en esto toda la mañana.

—Que te den —gruñí a la vez que soltaba una exclamación cuando su dedo entró por fin mientras me apretaba más contra él.

—Dilo. Dilo y te daré lo que quieres. —Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y la sensación me hizo gritar.

Negué con la cabeza, pero mi cuerpo me traicionó otra vez. Él sonaba tan necesitado... Sus palabras eran provocadoras y controladoras, pero parecía que él también estaba de alguna forma suplicando. Cerré los ojos intentando aclarar mis pensamientos, pero todo aquello era demasiado. La sensación de su cuerpo totalmente vestido contra mi piel desnuda, el sonido de su voz ronca y sus largos dedos entrando y saliendo de mí me estaban acercando al precipicio. Subió la otra mano y me pellizcó con fuerza un pezón a través de la fina tela del sujetador y yo gemí con fuerza. Estaba muy cerca.

—Dilo —volvió a gruñir mientras su pulgar subía y bajaba sobre mi clítoris—. No quiero que estés todo el día enfadada conmigo.

Al final me rendí y se supliqué:

—Te quiero dentro de mí.

Él dejó escapar un gemido grave y estrangulado y apoyó la frente en mi hombro a la vez que empezaba a moverse más rápido, empujando y moviéndose en círculos. Tenía las caderas pegadas a mi trasero y su erección frotándose contra mí.

—Oh, Dios —gemí cuando sentí que los músculos se tensaban en lo más profundo de mí, con todos mis sentidos centrados en el placer que estaba a punto de liberarse.

Y entonces los sonidos rítmicos de nuestros jadeos y gruñidos se vieron interrumpidos de repente por el estridente timbre de un teléfono.

Nos quedamos paralizados al darnos cuenta de dónde estábamos, tirados el uno sobre el otro. El señor Eaton maldijo y se apartó de mí para coger el teléfono de emergencia del ascensor.

Me di la vuelta, cogí el vestido, me lo puse sobre los hombros y empecé a abrochármelo con manos temblorosas.

—Sí. —Pero qué tranquilo sonaba, ni siquiera se le notaba un poco jadeante. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, cada una desde un extremo del ascensor—. Sí, ya veo... No, estamos bien... —Se agachó lentamente y recogió mis bragas rotas y olvidadas del suelo del ascensor—. No, simplemente se ha parado. —Escuchó a la persona que había al otro lado mientras frotaba la tela sedosa entre los dedos —. Está bien. —Terminó la conversación y colgó el teléfono.

El ascensor dio una sacudida cuando empezó a ascender de nuevo. Él miró el trozo de encaje que tenía en la mano y después me miró a mí y sonrió burlón, alejándose de la pared y acercándose a donde yo estaba. Colocó una mano a un lado de mi cabeza, se inclinó, pasó la nariz por mi cuello y me susurró:

—Me gusta tanto olerte como tocarte.

Se me escapó una exclamación ahogada.

—Y estas —dijo enseñándome las bragas que tenía en la mano— son mías.

El timbre del ascensor sonó cuando nos detuvimos en nuestra planta. Se abrieron las puertas y sin una sola mirada hacia donde yo estaba, se metió la delicada tela rasgada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje y salió del ascensor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa. **Aquí esta otra actualización de HB. Espero les guste. Sorry por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar- Ángela3

* * *

><p>Pánico. La emoción que me atrapó mientras me apresuraba —casi corría— hacia mi despacho, solo podía describirse como puro pánico. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estar a solas con ella en esa pequeña prisión de acero (su olor, sus sonidos, su piel) hacía que mi autocontrol se evaporara. Era perturbador. Esa mujer tenía una influencia sobre mí que no había experimentado nunca antes.<p>

Por fin en la relativa seguridad de mi despacho, me dejé caer en el sofá de cuero. Me incliné hacia delante y me tiré con fuerza del pelo deseando calmarme y que mi erección bajara.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Había sabido desde el primer minuto en que me recordó la reunión de la mañana que no había forma de que fuera capaz de formar un pensamiento coherente, mucho menos dar una presentación entera, en esa maldita sala de reuniones. Y podía olvidarme al sentarme en esa mesa. Entrar allí y encontrármela apoyada contra el cristal, enfrascada en sus pensamientos, fue suficiente para que se me pusiera dura otra vez.

Me había inventado una historia inverosímil sobre que la reunión se iba a celebrar en otra planta y ella se había enfadado conmigo por ello. ¿Por qué siempre se enfrentaba a mí? Pero me ocupé de recordarle quién estaba al mando. De todas formas, como en todas las discusiones que hemos tenido, ella encontró la forma de devolvérmela.

Me sobresalté al oír un estruendo en la oficina exterior. Seguido de un golpe. Y después otro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Me levanté y me encaminé a la puerta y al abrirla me encontré a la señorita Prior dejando caer carpetas en diferentes montones. Crucé los brazos y me apoyé contra la pared, observándola durante un momento. Verla tan enfadada no mejoraba el problema que tenía en los pantalones lo más mínimo.

— ¿Le importaría decirme cuál es el problema?

Ella levantó la vista para mirarme de una forma que parecía que me acabara de salir una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?

—No, ni lo más mínimo.

—Pues perdóname si estoy un poco tensa —dijo entre dientes cogiendo una pila de carpetas y metiéndolas sin miramientos en un cajón.

—A mí tampoco me encanta la idea de...

—Tobías —saludó mi padre al entrar con paso vivo a mi despacho—. Muy buen trabajo el de la sala de reuniones. Mario y yo acabamos de hablar con Johanna y Jack y los dos estaban... —Se quedó parado y mirando a donde estaba la señorita Prior, agarrándose al borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

—Beatrice, querida, ¿estás bien?

Ella se irguió y soltó la mesa, asintiendo. Tenía la cara hermosamente enrojecida y el pelo un poco despeinado. Y eso se lo había hecho yo. Tragué saliva y me volví para mirar por la ventana.

—No pareces estar bien —dijo mi padre, se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la frente—. Estás un poco caliente.

Apreté la mandíbula al ver el reflejo de ambos en el cristal y una extraña sensación empezó a subirme por la espalda. « ¿De dónde viene esto? »

—La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien —dijo ella.

—Entonces deberías irte a casa. Con tu horario de trabajo y el final del semestre en la universidad seguro que estás...

—Tenemos la agenda llena hoy, me temo —dije volviéndome para mirarlos—. Quería acabar lo de Beaumont, señorita Prior —gruñí con los dientes apretados.

Mi padre se volvió y me lanzó una mirada helada.

—Estoy seguro que tú puedes ocuparte de lo que haga falta, Tobías. —Se dirigió a ella—: Vete a casa.

—Gracias, Marcus. —Me miró arqueando una ceja perfectamente esculpida—. Lo veré mañana por la mañana, señor Eaton.

La miré mientras salía. Mi padre cerró la puerta tras ella y se volvió hacia mí con la mirada encendida.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—No te mataría ser un poco más amable, Tobías. —Se acercó y se sentó en la esquina de la mesa de ella—. Tienes suerte de tenerla, ya lo sabes.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí la cabeza.

—Si su personalidad fuera tan buena como sus habilidades con el PowerPoint, no tendríamos ningún problema.

Él me atravesó con su mirada.

—Tu madre ha llamado y me ha dicho que te recuerde lo de la cena en casa esta noche. Zeke y Shauna vendrán con la niña.

—Allí estaré.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo para mirarme.

—No llegues tarde.

—No lo haré, ¡por Dios! —Sabía tan bien como cualquiera que nunca llegaba tarde, ni siquiera a algo tan tonto como una cena familiar. Zeke, en cambio, llegaría tarde a su propio funeral.

Por fin solo, volví a entrar en mi despacho y me dejé caer en mi silla. Vale, tal vez estaba un poco de los nervios.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué lo que quedaba de su ropa interior. Estaba a punto de meterla en el cajón con las otras, cuando me fijé en la etiqueta: «Agent Provocateur». Se había gastado un dineral en esas. Eso encendió mi curiosidad y abrí el cajón para mirar las otras. La Perla. Maldita sea, esa mujer iba realmente en serio con su ropa interior. Tal vez debería pararme en la tienda de La Perla del centro en algún momento para ver por curiosidad cuánto le estaba costando a ella mi pequeña colección. Me pasé la mano libre por el pelo, las volví a meter en el cajón y lo cerré.

Estaba oficialmente perdiendo la cabeza.

Por mucho que lo intenté, no pude concentrarme en todo el día. Incluso tras una carrera enérgica a la hora de comer, no pude conseguir que mi mente se apartara de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Hacia las tres supe que tenía que salir de allí. Llegué al ascensor, solté un gruñido y opté por las escaleras. Justo entonces me di cuenta de que eso era un error todavía peor. Bajé corriendo los dieciocho pisos.

Cuando aparqué delante de la casa de mis padres esa noche, sentí que parte de mi tensión se desvanecía. Al entrar en la cocina me vi inmediatamente envuelto por el olor familiar de la cocina de mamá y la charla alegre de mis padres que llegaba desde el comedor.

—Tobías —me saludó cantarinamente mi madre cuando entré en la habitación.

Me agaché, le di un beso en la mejilla y dejé durante un momento que intentara arreglarme el pelo rebelde. Después le aparté los dedos, le cogí un cuenco grande de las manos y lo coloqué en la mesa, cogiendo una zanahoria como recompensa.

— ¿Dónde está Ezekiel? —pregunté mirando hacia el salón.

—Todavía no han llegado —respondió mi padre mientras entraba. Henry ya era un tardón, pero si les añadíamos a su mujer y su hija tendríamos suerte si al menos conseguían llegar. Fui hasta el bar para ponerle a mi madre un martini seco.

Veinte minutos después llegaron ecos de caos desde el vestíbulo y salí para recibirlos. Un cuerpecito pequeño e inestable con una sonrisa llena de dientes se lanzó contra mis rodillas.

— ¡Tobby! —chilló la niña.

Cogí a Adele en el aire y le llené las mejillas de besos.

—Dios, eres patético —gruñó Zeke pasando a mi lado.

—Oh, como si tú fueras mucho mejor.

—Los dos deberíais cerrar la boca, si a alguien le importa mi opinión —dijo Shauna, siguiendo a su marido hacia el comedor.

Adele era la primera nieta y la princesa de la familia. Como era habitual, ella prefirió sentarse en mi regazo durante la cena y yo intenté evitarla para poder comer, haciendo todo lo posible para no sufrir su «ayuda». Sin duda me tenía comiendo de su mano.

—Tobías, quería decirte una cosa —empezó mi madre pasándome la botella de vino—, ¿podrías invitar a Beatrice a cenar la semana que viene y hacer todo lo posible para convencerla de que venga?

Solté un gruñido como respuesta y recibí una patada en la espinilla por parte de mi padre.

—Dios. ¿Por qué insistís todos tanto en que venga? —pregunté.

Mi madre se irguió con su mejor expresión de madre indignada.

—Esta ciudad no es la suya y...

—Mamá —la interrumpí—, lleva viviendo aquí desde la universidad. Tiene veintiséis años. Esta ciudad ya es bastante suya.

—La verdad, Tobías, es que tienes razón —respondió ella con un tono extraño en su voz—. Ella vino aquí para estudiar, se licenció suma cum laude, trabajó con tu padre unos años antes de pasar a tu departamento y ser la mejor empleada que has tenido nunca... Y todo ello mientras iba a clases nocturnas para sacarse la carrera. Creo que Beatrice es una chica increíble, así que hay alguien a quien quiero que conozca.

Mi tenedor se quedó congelado en el aire cuando comprendí lo que acababa de decir. ¿Mamá quería emparejarla con alguien? Intenté revisar mentalmente todos los hombres solteros que conocíamos y tuve que descartarlos a todos inmediatamente: «Drew: demasiado bajo. Peter: se tira a todo lo que se mueve. Fernando: gay. Caleb: tonto». Qué raro era aquello. Sentí una presión en el pecho, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. Si tenía que definirlo diría que era... ¿enfado?

¿Y por qué me iba a enfadar que mi madre quisiera emparejarla con alguien? «Pues probablemente porque te estás acostando con ella, idiota.» Bueno, acostándome con ella no follándomela. Vale, me la había follado... dos veces. «Follándomela» implicaba una intención de continuar.

También le había metido mano un poco en el ascensor y estaba atesorando sus bragas rotas en el cajón de mi mesa.

«Pervertido.»

Me froté la cara con las manos.

—Vale. Hablaré con ella. Pero no te ilusiones mucho. No tiene el más mínimo encanto, así que te costará salirte con la tuya.

— ¿Sabes, Tob? —Dijo mi hermano—. Creo que todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo en decir que tú eres el único que tiene problemas en el trato con ella.

Miré alrededor de la mesa y fruncí el ceño al ver que todas las cabezas asentían, dando la razón al imbécil de mi hermano.

El resto de la noche consistió en más conversación sobre que necesitaba ser más simpático con la señorita Prior y lo genial que todos pensaban que era y cuánto le iba a gustar a ella el hijo de la mejor amiga de mi madre, Albert. Se me había olvidado por completo Al. Estaba bastante bien, tenía que reconocerlo. Excepto porque jugó a las Barbies con su hermana pequeña hasta que tuvo catorce años, y lloró como un bebé cuando le di con una pelota de béisbol en la espinilla cuando teníamos quince años.

Prior se lo iba a comer vivo.

Me reí para mis adentros solo de pensarlo.

También hablamos de las reuniones que teníamos planeadas para esa semana. Había una importante el jueves por la tarde y yo iba a acompañar a mi padre y mi hermano. Sabía que la señorita Prior ya lo tenía todo planeado y listo para entonces. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ella siempre iba dos pasos por delante y anticipaba cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Me fui tras hacer la promesa de que haría todo lo posible para convencerla de que viniera, aunque para ser sinceros no sabía cuándo iba a poder verla en los próximos días. Tenía reuniones y citas por toda la ciudad, y dudaba de que, en los breves momentos que estuviera en la oficina, tuviera algo que mereciera la pena decirle.

Mirando por la ventanilla mientras bajábamos lentamente por South Michigan Avenue la tarde siguiente, me pregunté si sería posible que mi día mejorara. Odiaba verme atrapado en el tráfico. El despacho estaba solo a unas manzanas y estaba considerando seriamente decirle al conductor que parara el coche para poder salir e ir andando. Ya eran más de las cuatro y solo habíamos avanzado tres manzanas en veinte minutos. Perfecto. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en el asiento mientras recordaba la reunión que acababa de tener.

No había nada en particular que hubiera ido mal: de hecho, era más bien al contrario. A los clientes les habían encantado nuestras propuestas y todo había ido como la seda. Pero no podía evitar estar de un humor de perros.

Zeke se había ocupado de decirme cada quince minutos durante las tres últimas horas que me estaba comportando como un adolescente malhumorado y para cuando acabamos de firmar los contratos solo quería matarlo. No hacía más que preguntarme cada vez que podía qué demonios me pasaba y francamente, supongo que era lo normal. Yo mismo tenía que admitir que había estado imposible el último par de días. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta que hablábamos de mí, era algo extraordinario. Como era propio de Zeke, cuando ya se iba a casa declaró que lo que me hacía falta era echar un polvo.

Si él supiera...

Solo había pasado un día. Solo un día desde que lo del ascensor me dejó excitadísimo y con un deseo insoportable de tocar cada centímetro de su piel. Por cómo estaba actuando, cualquiera pensaría que yo no había tenido sexo en seis meses. Pero no, apenas había pasado dos días sin tocarla y ya parecía un lunático.

El coche se paró de nuevo y yo estuve a punto de gritar. El conductor bajó la mampara de separación y me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, señor Eaton. Seguro que se está volviendo loco ahí atrás. Solo estamos a cuatro manzanas. ¿Cree que preferiría caminar? —Miré por el cristal tintado de las ventanillas y vi que acabábamos de pararnos justo en la acera contraria a la de la tienda de La Perla—. Puedo pararme justo...

Yo ya había salido del coche antes de que tuviera oportunidad de acabar la frase.

De pie en la acera, esperando para cruzar, se me ocurrió que no tenía ni idea de qué sentido tenía entrar en aquella tienda. ¿Qué planeaba hacer? ¿Le iba a comprar algo o solo me estaba torturando?

Entré y me paré delante de una mesa alargada cubierta de lencería con volantes. Los suelos eran de una cálida madera de color miel y en los techos estaban dispuestos unos focos largos y cilíndricos, reunidos en grupos a lo largo de todo la sala. La iluminación tenue se extendía por todo el espacio creando un ambiente suave e íntimo, iluminando las mesas y los expositores de lencería cara. Algo en el delicado encaje y la seda me devolvió un deseo por ella que ya me era demasiado familiar.

Pasé los dedos por la mesa que había cerca de la entrada de la tienda y me di cuenta de que ya había captado la atención de una de las dependientas. Una rubia alta se dirigió hacia mí.

—Bienvenido a La Perla —me dijo levantando la vista para mirarme. Parecía una leona mirando un buen filete. Se me ocurrió que una mujer que trabajaba en eso debía de saber cuánto había pagado por mi traje y que mis gemelos eran de diamantes auténticos. En sus ojos prácticamente habían aparecido signos de dólar parpadeantes—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Está buscando un regalo para su esposa?

¿O para su novia tal vez? —añadió con un tono de flirteo en la voz.

—No, gracias —le respondí y de repente me sentí ridículo por estar ahí—. Solo estoy mirando.

—Bueno, si cambia de idea, dígamelo —me dijo con un guiño antes de girarse y volver al mostrador. La vi alejarse y me enfadé inmediatamente porque ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza conseguir su número de teléfono. Joder. No era un mujeriego empedernido, pero una mujer guapa en una tienda de lencería (de entre todos los sitios posibles) acaba de flirtear conmigo y a mí ni se me había ocurrido flirtear también con ella. Pero ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando?

Estaba a punto de girarme para salir cuando algo me llamó la atención. Dejé deslizar los dedos por el encaje negro de un liguero que colgaba de un expositor. No me había dado cuenta de que las mujeres se ponían realmente esas cosas en otros lugares que no fueran las fotos de las páginas de Playboy hasta que empecé a trabajar con «ella». Recordé una reunión el primer mes que trabajábamos juntos. Había cruzado las piernas por debajo de la mesa y la falda se le había subido lo justo para que quedara al descubierto la delicada cinta blanca con la que se sujetaba la media. Era la primera vez que veía una prueba de su afición por la lencería, pero no era la primera vez que me pasaba la hora de la comida masturbándome en mi oficina pensando en ella.

— ¿Has visto algo que te guste?

Me giré, sorprendido de oír aquella voz familiar detrás de mí. «Mierda.»

La señorita Prior.

Pero nunca la había visto así antes. Se la veía tan elegante como siempre, pero iba vestida completamente informal. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes roja. Llevaba el pelo en una coleta muy sexy y sin el maquillaje ni las gafas que siempre llevaba en la oficina no parecía tener más de veinte.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —me preguntó y la falsa sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

— ¿Y por qué iba a ser eso asunto tuyo?

—Solo sentía curiosidad. ¿No tienes suficientes piezas de mi lencería que has pensado en empezar una colección propia? —Me miró fijamente señalando el liguero que todavía tenía en las manos.

Lo solté rápidamente.

—No, no, yo...

—De todas formas, ¿qué haces con ellas exactamente? ¿Las tienes guardadas en alguna parte como una especie de recordatorio de tus conquistas? —Cruzó los brazos, lo que hizo que se le juntaran los pechos.

Mi mirada se fue directamente a su escote y mi miembro se despertó dentro de los pantalones.

—Dios —dije negando con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable todo el tiempo? — Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, los músculos que se tensaban mientras empezaba literalmente a estremecerme de lujuria y de rabia.

—Supongo que tú sacas lo mejor de mí —me dijo. Estaba un poco inclinada hacia delante y su pecho casi tocaba el mío. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que habíamos llamado la atención de las otras personas que había en la tienda.

—Mira —le dije intentando recomponerme un poco—, ¿por qué no te calmas y bajas la voz? — Sabía que teníamos que salir de allí pronto, antes de que ocurriera algo. Por alguna enfermiza razón, mis discusiones con aquella mujer siempre acababan con sus bragas en mi bolsillo—. De todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Llevo trabajando para ti casi un año, por lo que creo que deberías recordar que tengo que ir a ver a mi tutor una vez cada dos semanas. Acabo de salir y quería hacer unas compras. Tal vez deberías ponerme una tobillera de seguimiento para poder tenerme vigilada todo el tiempo. Pero bueno, la verdad es que has conseguido encontrarme aquí y eso que no llevo una.

La miré fijamente intentando encontrar algo que decirle.

—Siempre eres tan irritante conmigo... «Muy bien, Tobías. Esa ha sido buena.»

—Ven conmigo —me dijo, me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda. Giramos una esquina y entramos en un probador. Obviamente se había pasado allí un buen rato; había pilas de lencería en las sillas y los colgadores, todas ellas llenas de encajes indefinibles. Sonaba música a través de unos altavoces encastrados en el techo y yo me alegré de no tener que preocuparme de hablar en voz baja mientras la estrangulara.

Cerró la gran puerta con un espejo que había frente a un silloncito tapizado en seda y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

— ¿Y por qué demonios iba a hacer eso?

—Así que simplemente es casualidad que estuvieras mirando prendas en una tienda de lencería femenina. ¿Un pasatiempo pervertido de los tuyos?

—No se lo crea usted tanto, señorita Prior.

— ¿Sabes? Es una suerte que la tengas grande, así hace juego con esa bocaza tuya.

Y al segundo siguiente me encontré inclinándome hacia delante y susurrando:

—Estoy seguro de que te iba a encantar mi boca también.

De repente todo era demasiado intenso, demasiado alto y demasiado vívido. Su pecho subía y bajaba y su mirada pasó a mi boca mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Se enroscó lentamente mi corbata en la mano y me estiró hacia ella. Yo abrí la boca y sentí la presión de su suave lengua.

Ahora ya no podía apartarme y deslicé una mano hasta su mandíbula y subí la otra hasta su pelo. Le solté el pasador que le sujetaba la coleta y sentí que unas suaves ondas me caían sobre la mano. Agarré con fuerza esa mata de pelo, tirándole de la cabeza para poder acomodar mejor la boca. Necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba todo de ella. Ella gimió y yo le tiré más fuerte del pelo.

—Te gusta.

—Dios, sí.

En ese momento, al oír esas palabras ya no me importó nada más: ni dónde estábamos, ni quiénes éramos ni qué sentíamos el uno por el otro. Nunca en mi vida había sentido una química tan potente con nadie. Cuando estábamos juntos así, nada más importaba.

Bajé las manos por sus costados y le agarré el borde de la camiseta, se la subí y se la quité por la cabeza, rompiendo el beso solo durante un segundo. Para no quedarse atrás, ella me bajó la chaqueta por los hombros y la dejó caer en el suelo.

Dibujaba círculos con los pulgares por toda la piel mientras movía las manos hasta la cintura de los vaqueros. Se los abrí rápidamente y cayeron al suelo. Ella los apartó de una patada a la vez que se quitaba las sandalias. Yo bajé por su cuello y sus hombros sin dejar de besarla.

—Joder —gruñí. Al levantar la vista pude ver su cuerpo perfecto reflejado en el espejo. Había fantaseado con ella desnuda más veces de las que debería admitir, pero la realidad, a la luz del día, era mejor. Mucho mejor. Llevaba unas bragas negras transparentes que solo le cubrían la mitad del trasero y un sujetador a juego, y el pelo sedoso le caía por la espalda. Los músculos de sus piernas largas y musculosas se flexionaron cuando se puso de puntillas para alcanzarme el cuello. La imagen, junto con la sensación de sus labios, hizo que mi miembro empujara dolorosamente el confinamiento de los pantalones.

Ella me mordió la oreja y sus manos pasaron a los botones de mi camisa.

—Creo que a ti también te gusta el sexo duro.

Yo me solté el cinturón y los pantalones, los bajé hasta el suelo junto con el bóxer y después la empujé hacia el silloncito.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió cuando le acaricié las costillas con las manos en dirección al cierre de su sujetador. Tenía los pechos apretados contra mí como si quisiera meterme prisa y yo la besé por el cuello mientras le soltaba rápidamente el sujetador y le bajaba los tirantes. Me aparté un poco para dejar que el sujetador cayera y por primera vez pude tener una visión completa de sus pechos completamente desnudos ante mí. «Joder, son perfectos.» En mis fantasías les había hecho de todo: tocarlos, besarlos, chuparlos, follármelos, pero nada comparado con la realidad de simplemente quedarme mirándolos.

Sus caderas se sacudieron contra mí; nada aparte de sus bragas nos separaba ya. Enterré mi cabeza entre sus pechos y ella metió las manos entre mi pelo, acercándome.

— ¿Quieres probarme? —me susurró mirándome fijamente. Me tiró del pelo con suficiente fuerza para apartarme de su piel.

No se me ocurrió ninguna respuesta ocurrente, nada hiriente que hiciera que dejara de hablar y simplemente se dedicara a follarme. Sí que quería probar su piel. Lo deseaba más de lo que había deseado nada en mi vida.

—Sí.

—Pídemelo con educación entonces.

—Y una mierda te lo voy a pedir con educación. Suéltame.

Ella gimió, inclinándose hacia delante para permitirme meterme un pezón perfecto en la boca, lo que hizo que me tirara aún más fuerte del pelo. Mierda, eso era genial.

Miles de pensamientos me pasaban por la mente. No había nada en este mundo que quisiera más que hundirme en ella, pero sabía que cuando acabara, nos iba a odiar a los dos: a ella por hacerme sentir débil y a mí por permitir que la lujuria anulara mi sentido común. Pero también sabía que no podía parar. Me había convertido en un yonqui que solo vivía para el siguiente chute. Mi vida perfectamente organizada se estaba rompiendo en pedazos y todo lo que me importaba era sentirla.

Deslicé la mano por sus costados y dejé que mis dedos rozaran el borde de sus bragas. Ella se estremeció y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras agarraba la tela fuertemente con las manos, deseando poder parar.

—Vamos, rómpelas... Sabes que lo estás deseando —murmuró junto a mi oído y después me mordió con fuerza. Medio segundo después sus bragas no eran más que un montón de encaje tirado en una esquina del probador. Le agarré las caderas con fuerza, la levanté mientras sujetaba la base de mi miembro con la otra mano y la empujé hacia mí.

La sensación fue tan intensa que tuve que obligarla a dejar las caderas quietas para no explotar. Si perdía el control ahora, ella me lo echaría en cara más tarde. Y no le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

En cuanto recuperé el control otra vez, empecé a moverme. No lo habíamos hecho en esa postura nunca (ella encima, mirándonos a la cara) y aunque odiaba admitirlo, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Bajé las manos desde sus caderas hasta sus piernas, le agarré una con cada mano y me rodeé la cintura con ellas. El cambio de posición me hizo entrar más profundamente en ella y hundí la cara en su cuello para evitar que se me oyera gemir.

Era consciente del murmullo de voces a nuestro alrededor, con gente entrando y saliendo de los otros probadores. La idea de que podían pillarnos en cualquier momento solo mejoraba la situación.

Ella arqueó la espalda a la vez que ahogaba un gemido y dejó caer la cabeza. Esa forma engañosamente inocente con que se mordía el labio me estaba volviendo loco. Una vez más me vi mirando por encima de su hombro para vernos en el espejo. No había visto nada tan erótico en toda mi vida.

Ella me tiró del pelo otra vez para llevar mi boca hacia la suya y nuestras lenguas se deslizaron la una contra la otra, acompasadas con el movimiento de nuestras caderas.

—Estás increíble encima de mí —le susurré junto a la boca—. Gírate, tienes que ver una cosa. — Tiré de ella y la giré para que viera el espejo. Con su espalda contra mi pecho, ella se agachó un poco para volver a meterme en ella.

—Oh, Dios —dijo. Suspiró profundamente y dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo no estaba seguro de si era por notarme dentro de ella o por la imagen del espejo. O por ambas.

La agarré del pelo y la obligué a volver a levantarse.

—No, quiero que mires justo ahí —dije con voz ronca junto a su oído, mi mirada encontrando la suya en el espejo—. Quiero que lo veas. Y mañana, cuando te encuentres dolorida, quiero que te acuerdes de quién te lo hizo.

—Deja de hablar —me dijo, pero se estremeció y supe que disfrutaba con cada palabra. Sus manos subieron por su cuerpo y después se acercaron al mío hasta que se hundieron entre mi pelo.

Yo recorrí cada centímetro de su cuerpo y le cubrí de besos y mordiscos la parte posterior de los hombros. En el espejo podía ver cómo entraba y salía de ella y por mucho que no quisiera guardar esos recuerdos en mi cabeza, supe que esa era una imagen que no iba a olvidar. Bajé una mano hasta su clítoris.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró—. Por favor.

— ¿Así? —le pregunté apretándolo y rodeándolo.

—Sí, por favor, más, por favor, por favor.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban ahora cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, lo que hacía que el pelo se le pegara un poco a la frente. Su mirada no se apartaba del lugar donde estábamos unidos mientras seguíamos moviéndonos el uno contra el otro y supe que los dos estábamos cerca. Quería que nuestras miradas se encontraran en el espejo... pero inmediatamente pensé que eso le iba a revelar demasiado.

No quería que viera tan claramente lo que me estaba haciendo.

Las voces que nos rodeaban seguían sonando, completamente ajenas a lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa minúscula habitación. Si no hacía algo, nuestro secreto no se iba a poder mantener mucho tiempo. Cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos y sus manos se apretaron más y más en mi pelo, le puse la mano en la boca para amortiguar su grito cuando se corrió allí, rodeándome.

Yo acallé mis propios gemidos contra su hombro y tras unas pocas embestidas más, exploté en lo más profundo de ella. Su cuerpo cayó sobre mí y yo me apoyé contra la pared.

Necesitaba levantarme. Necesitaba levantarme y vestirme, pero no creía que mis piernas temblorosas pudieran sostenerme. Cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido de que el sexo se volviera menos intenso con el tiempo y yo pudiera olvidarme de esa obsesión acababa de esfumarse.

La razón estaba empezando a volver lentamente a mí, junto con la decepción por haber vuelto a sucumbir a esa debilidad. La levanté y la aparté de mi regazo antes de agacharme para coger mis calzoncillos.

Cuando se giró para mirarme yo esperaba odio o indiferencia, pero vi algo vulnerable en sus ojos antes de que le diera tiempo a cerrarlos y a apartar la vista. Ambos nos vestimos en silencio; la zona de probadores de repente parecía demasiado pequeña y silenciosa y yo era consciente incluso de todas y cada una de sus respiraciones.

Me enderecé la corbata y recogí las bragas rotas del suelo, depositándolas en mi bolsillo. Fui a agarrar el picaporte y me detuve. Estiré la mano y la pasé lentamente por la tela de encaje de una prenda que colgaba de uno de los ganchos de la pared.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y le dije:

—Compra el liguero también.

Y sin mirar atrás, salí del probador


	5. Chapter 5

Había ochenta y tres agujeros, veintinueve tornillos, cinco aspas y cuatro bombillas en el ventilador de techo, que además era lámpara, que tenía en mi dormitorio encima de la cama. Me giré hacia un lado y ciertos músculos se burlaron de mí y me proporcionaron una prueba definitiva de por qué no podía dormir.

«Quiero que lo veas. Y mañana, cuando te encuentres dolorida, quiero que te acuerdes de quién te lo hizo.»

Y no estaba de broma.

Sin darme cuenta mi mano había bajado hasta mi pecho, haciendo rodar distraídamente un pezón entre los dedos por debajo de la camiseta. Al cerrar los ojos, el contacto de mis manos se convirtió en el suyo en mi memoria. Sus dedos largos y hábiles rozándome la parte baja de los pechos, sus pulgares acariciándome los pezones, cogiéndome los pechos con sus grandes manos... «Mierda.» Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro y le di una patada a una almohada de mi cama. Sabía exactamente adónde me llevaba esa línea de pensamiento. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo tres noches seguidas y tenía que parar enseguida. Con un resoplido me puse boca abajo y cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando poder quedarme dormida. Como si eso me hubiera funcionado alguna vez.

Todavía recordaba, con total claridad, el día, casi un año y medio atrás, en que Marcus me había pedido que fuera a su despacho para hablar. Había empezado en Eaton Media Group trabajando como asistente junior de Marcus mientras estaba en la universidad. Cuando mi madre murió, Marcus me tomó bajo su protección, no tanto como una figura paterna, sino más bien como un mentor cariñoso y amable que me llevaba a su casa a cenar para comprobar mi estado emocional. Él insistió en que su puerta siempre estaría abierta para mí. Pero esa mañana en concreto, cuando llamó a mi despacho, sonaba extrañamente formal y francamente, eso me dio un miedo de muerte.

En su despacho él me explicó que su hijo menor había vivido en París durante los últimos seis años, trabajando como ejecutivo de marketing para L'Oréal. Este hijo del que hablaba, Tobías, iba a volver a casa por fin y dentro de seis meses iba a asumir el puesto de director de operaciones de Eaton Media. Marcus sabía que me quedaba un año de mi licenciatura en empresariales y que estaba buscando opciones para prácticas que me dieran la experiencia directa e importantísima que necesitaba. Insistió en que hiciera mis prácticas de máster en Eaton Media Group y que el más joven de los Eaton estaría más que encantado de tenerme en su equipo.

Marcus me pasó el memorándum para toda la empresa que iba a hacer circular la semana siguiente para anunciar la llegada de Tobías Eaton.

«Madre mía.» Eso fue lo único que pude pensar cuando volví a mí despacho y le eché un vistazo a aquel documento. Vicepresidente ejecutivo de marketing de productos en L'Oréal París. El nominado más joven que había aparecido nunca en la lista de «Los 40 de menos de 40» de Crain's, que se había publicado varias veces en el Wall Street Journal. Doble máster por la Stern School of Business de la Universidad de Nueva York y la HEC de París, donde se especializó en finanzas corporativas y negocios globales, y en el que se graduó summa cum laude. Todo eso solo con treinta años. Dios mío.

¿Qué era lo que Marcus había dicho? «Extremadamente dedicado.» Eso era subestimarlo y mucho.

Zeke había dejado caer que su hermano no tenía su personalidad relajada, pero cuando parecí algo preocupada, él me tranquilizó rápidamente.

—Tiene tendencia a ser un poco estirado y demasiado perfeccionista a veces, pero no te preocupes por eso, Trissy. Sabrás lidiar con sus arrebatos. Seguro que hacéis muy buen equipo. Vamos, mujer — me dijo rodeándome con su largo brazo—, ¿cómo no te va a adorar?

Odiaba admitirlo ahora, pero para cuando él llegó, incluso estaba un poco enamorada de Tobías Eaton. Estaba muy nerviosa por tener la oportunidad de trabajar con él, pero también estaba impresionada con todo lo que había conseguido y además tan rápido y tan pronto en su carrera. Y mirar su foto en internet tampoco es que me complicara las cosas: el tío era una maravilla. Nos comunicamos por correo electrónico para concertar asuntos sobre su llegada y aunque parecía bastante amable: nunca era demasiado amistoso.

El gran día, no se esperaba a Tobías hasta después de la reunión de la junta de la tarde, en la que se le iba a presentar oficialmente. Yo tuve todo el día para irme poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Como Sara era tan buena amiga, subió para distraerme. Se sentó en mi silla y nos pasamos más de una hora hablando de los méritos de las películas de la saga Clerks.

Solo un rato después me estaba riendo tanto que las lágrimas me corrían por la cara. No me di cuenta de que Sara se ponía tensa cuando se abrió la puerta exterior del despacho, ni me fijé en que había alguien de pie detrás de mí. Y aunque Sara intentó avisarme con un breve gesto de la mano pasando de un lado a otro de la garganta (el gesto universal para: «Corta y cierra la boca»), la ignoré.

Porque, aparentemente, soy una idiota.

—Y entonces —seguí diciendo mientras me reía y me abrazaba los costados— ella va y dice: «Anoté el pedido a uno al que hice una mamada después del baile de fin de curso» y él responde: «Sí, yo también he servido a tu hermano».

Otra oleada de carcajadas me embargó y me agaché dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás hasta que choqué con algo duro y cálido.

Me volví y me dio muchísima vergüenza darme cuenta de que acababa de restregar el trasero contra el muslo de mi nuevo jefe.

— ¡Señor Eaton! —Dije al reconocerlo de las fotos—. Lo siento mucho.

Él no parecía estar divirtiéndose.

En un intento de relajar la tensión, Christina se puso de pie y extendió la mano.

—Es un placer conocerlo por fin. Soy Christina Stevens, la asistente de Ezekiel.

Mi nuevo jefe simplemente miró su mano sin devolverle el gesto y levantó una de sus cejas perfectas.

— ¿No querrá decir del «señor Eaton»?

Christina dejó caer la mano mientras lo miraba, obviamente confusa. Había algo en su presencia tan intimidante que la había dejado sin palabras. Cuando se recuperó, balbució:

—Bueno... aquí somos algo informales. Nos tuteamos y nos llamamos por el nombre de pila. Esta es tu asistente, Beatrice.

Él asintió.

—Señorita Prior, usted se dirigirá a mí como «señor Eaton». Y la espero en mi despacho dentro de cinco minutos para hablar del decoro adecuado en el lugar de trabajo. —Su voz sonaba seria cuando habló y asintió brevemente en dirección a Christina—. Señorita Stevens.

Después me miró a mí durante otro momento y se volvió hacia su nuevo despacho. Yo observé horrorizada cómo se cerraba la puerta del primer infausto portazo de nuestra historia.

— ¡Qué cabrón! —murmuró Christina con los labios apretados.

—Un cabrón muy atractivo —respondí.

Esperando poder mejorar un poco las cosas, bajé a la cafetería a por una taza de café. Incluso le había preguntado a Zeke cómo le gustaba el café a Tobías: solo. Cuando volví hecha un manojo de nervios al despacho, al llamar a la puerta me respondió con un brusco «adelante» y yo deseé que dejaran de temblarme las manos. Puse una sonrisa amistosa, intentando causarle una mejor impresión esta vez, y al abrir la puerta me lo encontré hablando por teléfono y escribiendo furiosamente en un cuaderno que tenía delante. Me quedé sin aliento cuando le oí hablar con una voz pausada y profunda en un perfecto francés.

—Ce sera parfait. Non. Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Seulement quatre. Oui. Quatre. Merci, Ivan.

Colgó pero no levantó la mirada del papel para mirarme. Cuando estuve de pie justo delante de su mesa, se dirigió a mí con el mismo tono duro de antes.

—En el futuro, señorita Prior, tendrá las conversaciones ajenas al trabajo fuera de la oficina. Le pagamos por trabajar, no por cotillear. ¿He sido lo bastante claro?

Me quedé de pie en silencio durante un momento hasta que me miró a los ojos y enarcó una ceja. Sacudí la cabeza para salir del trance, dándome cuenta justo en ese momento de la verdad sobre Tobías Eaton: **aunque era mucho más guapo en persona que en las fotos, hasta incluso dejarte sin aliento, él no tenía nada que ver con lo que había imaginado. Y tampoco tenía nada que ver con su padre ni su hermano.**

—Muy claro, señor —dije mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa para ponerle el café delante.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su mesa, uno de mis tacones se quedó trabado en la alfombra y me caí hacia delante. Oí que un fuerte « ¡Mierda! » salía de mis labios y el café se convertía en una mancha ardiente sobre su traje caro.

—Oh, dios mío, señor Eaton. ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

Corrí hacia el lavabo de su baño para coger una toalla, volví corriendo y me puse de rodillas delante de él para intentar quitarle la mancha. En mi precipitación y en medio de aquella humillación que yo creía que no podía ser peor, de repente me di cuenta de que le estaba frotando furiosamente la toalla contra la bragueta. Aparté los ojos y la mano, a la vez que sentía el rubor ardiente que me cubría la cara hasta el cuello, al darme cuenta del evidente bulto de la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—Puede irse ahora, señorita Prior.

Asentí y salí corriendo de la oficina, avergonzada porque acababa de causar una primera impresión horrible.

Gracias a Dios después de eso había demostrado mi eficacia con bastante rapidez. Había veces en que él incluso parecía impresionado conmigo, aunque siempre era cortante y borde. Lo achaqué a que él era el mayor imbécil del mundo, pero siempre me pregunté si había algo específico en mí que nunca le había gustado.

Aparte de lo de la toalla, claro.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué al trabajo, me encontré con Christina de camino al ascensor. Hicimos planes para comer un día de la semana siguiente y me despedí de ella al llegar a su planta. Ya en la planta dieciocho me fijé en que la puerta del despacho del señor Eaton estaba cerrada como era habitual, así que no podía saber si ya había llegado o no. Encendí el ordenador e intenté prepararme mentalmente para el día.<p>

Últimamente la ansiedad se apoderaba de mí cada vez que me sentaba en esa silla.

Sabía que le iba a ver esa mañana; repasábamos la agenda de la semana siguiente todos los viernes. Pero no podía saber de qué humor iba a estar.

Aunque últimamente su humor había estado todavía peor de lo habitual, las últimas palabras que me había dicho el día anterior fueron: «Compra el liguero también». Y yo lo había hecho. Y lo llevaba puesto en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso? ¿Es que creía que me lo iba a ver? Ni de coña. Entonces ¿por qué me lo había puesto? «Juro por Dios que si me lo rompe...» Y frené antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

Claro que no me lo iba a romper. No le iba a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

«No dejes de decirte eso, Prior.»

Responder unos cuantos emails, corregir el contrato sobre temas de propiedad intelectual del informe Papadakis y pedir presupuesto a varios hoteles apartó mi mente de la situación durante un rato, pero más o menos una hora después la puerta se abrió. Levanté la vista y me encontré con un señor Eaton muy profesional. Su traje oscuro de dos botones estaba impecable, complementado perfectamente por el toque de color que le daba la corbata de seda roja. Parecía tranquilo y completamente relajado. No quedaba ninguna señal de aquel salvaje que me había follado en el probador de La Perla unas dieciocho horas y treinta y seis minutos atrás. Y no es que estuviera contando el tiempo ni nada...

—¿Lista para empezar?

—Sí, señor.

Él asintió una vez y volvió a su despacho.

Vale, así que ahora iba a ser así. Por mí, bien. No estaba segura de lo que había estado esperando, pero en cierto modo estaba aliviada de que nada hubiera cambiado. Las cosas entre nosotros se estaban volviendo cada vez más intensas y sería un golpe mayor si todo acabara y yo tuviera que recoger además los trocitos de mi carrera. Esperaba poder pasar por todo eso sin mayores desastres al menos hasta que acabara el máster.

Le seguí a su despacho y tomé asiento. Empecé repasando la lista de tareas y citas que necesitaban de su atención. Él escuchó sin hacer ningún comentario, anotando cosas o introduciéndolas en su ordenador cuando era necesario.

—Hay una reunión con Red Hawk Publishing programada para las tres de esta tarde. Su padre y su hermano también van a asistir. Probablemente le llevará el resto de la tarde, así que he vaciado su agenda... —Y así seguimos hasta que finalmente llegamos a la parte que estaba temiendo—. Y por último, el congreso JT Miller Marketing Insight Conference es en San Diego el mes que viene —dije y de repente fijé la vista en los garabatos que estaba dibujando en mi agenda. La pausa que siguió pareció durar siglos y por fin levanté la vista para ver qué le estaba llevando tanto tiempo. Me estaba mirando fijamente, dando golpecitos con su pluma de oro sobre la mesa, sin ni la más mínima expresión en la cara.

— ¿Me va a acompañar? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Mi única palabra creó un silencio sofocante en el despacho. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando mientras seguíamos mirándonos—. Está estipulado en las condiciones de mi beca que tengo que asistir. Y... eh... también creo que le vendrá bien tenerme allí... hum... para ayudarlo a llevar sus asuntos.

—Haga todos los preparativos necesarios —dijo con un aire tajante mientras acaba de escribir en su ordenador. Asumiendo que eso significaba que ya me podía ir, me puse de pie y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Señorita Prior.

Me volví para mirarlo y aunque nuestras miradas no se encontraron, me di cuenta de que él casi parecía nervioso. Bueno, eso sí era un cambio.

—Mi madre me ha pedido que la invite de su parte a cenar la semana que viene.

—Oh. —Sentí que el calor me subía a las mejillas—. Bueno, dígale por favor que tengo que consultar mi agenda. —Me di la vuelta para marcharme otra vez.

—Me ha dicho que tengo que... pedirle encarecidamente que vaya.

Me volví lentamente y vi que ahora sí que me estaba mirando fijamente y sin duda parecía incómodo.

— ¿Y por qué exactamente tendría que hacerlo?

—Bueno —dijo y carraspeó—, aparentemente hay alguien que quiere que conozca.

Eso era algo nuevo. Conocía a los Eaton desde hacía años y, aunque Evelyn había mencionado de pasada algún nombre de vez en cuando, nunca había intentado activamente emparejarme con nadie.

— ¿Tu madre está intentando encontrarme novio? —le pregunté volviendo hacia la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Eso parece. —Algo en su cara no casaba con su respuesta desenfadada.

— ¿Y por qué? —le pregunté con una ceja enarcada.

Él frunció la frente con una irritación evidente.

— ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa? No es que nos sentemos a la mesa a hablar de ti — refunfuñó—. Tal vez está preocupada porque, con esa personalidad tan brillante que tienes, acabes siendo una vieja solterona que lleve un vestido de flores y que viva en una casa llena de gatos.

Me incliné hacia delante con las palmas en su mesa y lo miré fijamente.

—Bueno, tal vez debería preocuparse de que su hijo se convierta en un viejo verde que se pasa el tiempo atesorando bragas y persiguiendo a chicas en tiendas de lencería.

Él saltó de la silla y se inclinó hacia mí con una expresión furiosa en la cara.

— ¿Sabes? Eres la mujer más... —Tuvo que interrumpirse cuando sonó el teléfono.

Nos miramos duramente, ambos con la respiración acelerada. Por un instante creí que se iba a lanzar sobre mí por encima de la mesa. Y durante otro instante quise encarecidamente que lo hiciera. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos extendió la mano para coger el teléfono.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó bruscamente por el auricular sin apartar la mirada—. ¡George! Sí, claro que tengo un momento.

Volvió a sentarse en su silla y yo me quedé allí por si necesitaba algo de mí mientras hablaba con el señor Papadakis. Levantó el dedo índice en mi dirección para que esperara antes de empezar a deslizarlo sobre su pluma, que hacía rodar por la mesa mientras escuchaba lo que le decían por el auricular.

— ¿Necesitas que me quede? —le pregunté.

Él asintió una vez antes de hablar por el teléfono.

—No creo que haga falta ser tan específico en esta fase, George. —El tono profundo de su voz reverberó por toda mi columna—. Con solo un perfil general bastará. Necesitamos saber el alcance de esta propuesta antes de poder pasar a hacer borradores.

Me revolví un poco en el lugar donde estaba. Él era un ególatra por hacer que me quedara allí de pie como si estuviera sujetando un plato de uvas y abanicándolo mientras hablaba con un colega.

Levantó la vista para mirarme y le vi bajar los ojos hasta mi falda, donde algo le llamó la atención.

Al volver a levantar la vista sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, como si quisiera preguntarme algo. Y entonces extendió la mano, sujetando el boli entre el índice y el pulgar, y utilizó la punta para levantarme el dobladillo de la falda a la altura del muslo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio el liguero.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró por el teléfono mientras dejaba caer la falda—. Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que eso es un desarrollo positivo.

Sus ojos subieron por mi cuerpo y su mirada se fue oscureciendo poco a poco. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. Cuando me miraba así yo solo quería subirme a su regazo y atarlo a la silla con su corbata.

—No, no. Nada tan amplio en este punto. Como le he dicho, solo estamos hablando de un perfil preliminar.

Di la vuelta a la mesa y me senté en una silla frente a él, que arqueó una ceja, interesado, y después se metió la punta del boli entre los dientes y la mordió.

El calor crecía entre mis piernas así que me cogí el borde de la falda y me la subí por los muslos, exponiendo la piel al aire fresco de la oficina y a los ojos deseosos que no se apartaban de mí desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí, ya veo —dijo al teléfono, pero su voz era más profunda, casi ronca ahora, aunque seguía sonando tranquilo.

Seguí con los dedos los contornos de las tiras del liguero, pasando por mi piel y por la seda de la ropa interior. Nada (ni nadie) me habían hecho nunca sentir tan sexy como él. Era como si él cogiera todos mis pensamientos sobre el trabajo, mi vida y mis objetivos y me dijera: «Todo esto está muy bien, pero mira esto otro que yo te ofrezco. Puede que sea retorcido y muy peligroso pero lo estás deseando. Me estás deseando a mí».

Y si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, habría tenido razón.

—Sí —repitió—. Creo que ese es el camino ideal.

«Eso crees, ¿eh?» Le sonreí, me mordí el labio y él me dedicó una media sonrisa diabólica en respuesta. Los dedos de una mano siguieron subiendo, me cubrí con ellos un pecho y apreté. Con la otra mano aparté la parte central de mis bragas y pasé dos dedos por la piel húmeda.

El señor Eaton tosió y se apresuró a coger su vaso de agua.

—Está bien, George. Le echaremos un vistazo cuando lo recibamos. Podemos hacerlo en ese plazo.

Empecé a mover la mano mientras pensaba en sus dedos largos haciendo rodar el bolígrafo y en esas mismas manos agarrándome las caderas y la cintura y los muslos mientras me empujaba en el probador de la tienda de lencería.

El movimiento se hizo más rápido, se me cerraron los ojos y deje caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. Intenté no hacer ruido mordiéndome el labio con fuerza pero se me escapó un leve gemido. Me estaba imaginando sus manos y sus antebrazos fibrosos, con los músculos tensándose bajo la piel, mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de mí. Sus piernas delante de mi cara la noche en la sala de reuniones, tensas y esculpidas, esforzándose para no embestirme.

Y esos ojos, fijos en mí, oscuros y suplicantes.

Levanté la cabeza y los vi justo como me los imaginaba, no mirando mi mano, sino con la expresión ávida centrada en mi cara mientras yo seguía con el movimiento y la sensación. Mi clímax fue a la vez abrumador e insatisfactorio: quería que fuera su contacto el que me hiciera todo aquello y no el mío.

En algún momento había colgado el teléfono y me di cuenta de que mi respiración sonaba demasiado fuerte en la habitación en silencio. Él seguía sentado frente a mí, se le veían gotas de sudor en la frente y sus manos agarraban los brazos de la silla como si se estuviera resistiendo ante un fuerte vendaval.

—Pero ¿qué me estás haciendo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Le sonreí y me aparté el flequillo de los ojos de un soplido.

—Estoy bastante segura de que lo que acabo de hacer me lo he hecho a mí.

Él levantó ambas cejas.

—No, eso sin duda.

Me levanté colocándome la falda sobre los muslos.

—Si eso es todo, señor Eaton, vuelvo al trabajo.

Para cuando volví de refrescarme un poco en el baño, tenía un mensaje de texto del señor Eaton en el que me informaba de que debíamos encontrarnos en el aparcamiento para ir al centro. Menos mal que los otros ejecutivos y sus ayudantes también iban a la reunión con Red Hawk. Sabía por nuestros antecedentes que si tenía que sentarme en una limusina a solas con ese hombre durante veinte minutos (sobre todo después de lo que acababa de hacer) solo había dos posibles resultados. Y solo uno de ellos haría que él acabara como había llegado.

La limusina estaba esperando justo a la salida y mientras me acercaba a nuestro conductor, él me sonrió ampliamente y me abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Beatrice, ¿qué tal el trabajo?

—Movido, divertido e interminable. ¿Qué tal los estudios? —Le devolví la sonrisa. Fernando era mi conductor favorito, y aunque tenía tendencia a flirtear un poco, siempre me hacía sonreír.

—Si pudiera dejar la física, todavía podría graduarme en biología, seguro. Qué pena que no seas científica; podrías darme clases particulares —me dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.

—Si ustedes dos han terminado, tenemos un lugar importante al que ir. Debería dedicarse a flirtear con la señorita Prior en su tiempo libre. —Aparentemente el señor Eaton ya estaba dentro del coche esperándome y nos miró reprobatoriamente a ambos antes de retirarse de nuevo a la parte de atrás.

Sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco en dirección a Fernando antes de entrar.

El coche estaba vacío a excepción del señor Eaton.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunté confundida mientras iniciábamos la marcha.

—Tienen una cena más tarde así que han decidido ir en otro coche. —Estaba enfrascado en sus papeles. No pude evitar notar la forma en que daba golpecitos en el suelo con sus zapatos Oxford italianos a la última moda.

Lo miré suspicaz. No se le veía diferente. De hecho estaba súper sexy. Llevaba el pelo en su desastre calculado habitual. Cuando se llevó la pluma de oro a los labios distraídamente, justo como lo había hecho antes en el despacho, tuve que revolverme en el asiento para aliviar la repentina incomodidad.

Cuando levantó la vista y me miró, la media sonrisita de su cara me hizo saber que me había pillado comiéndomelo con los ojos.

— ¿Has visto algo que te gusta? —preguntó.

—No, aquí no —respondí con una sonrisita yo también. Y como sabía que le iba a afectar, volví a cruzar las piernas a propósito, asegurándome de que se me subiera la falda un poco más de lo apropiado. Tal vez le hacía falta recordar quién tenía más posibilidades de ganar ese juego. Su ceño fruncido volvió un segundo después. Misión cumplida.

Los dieciocho minutos y medio que quedaban de nuestro viaje de veinte minutos los pasamos lanzándonos miradas lascivas en el coche mientras yo intentaba fingir que no estaba fantaseando con tener su atractiva cabeza entre las piernas.

Creo que no hace falta decir que, para cuando llegamos, ya estaba de mal humor.

Las tres horas siguientes se me hicieron eternas. Los otros ejecutivos llegaron y se hicieron las presentaciones. Una mujer particularmente llamativa pareció interesarse inmediatamente por mi jefe. Tendría treinta y pocos, con un grueso pelo pelirrojo, ojos oscuros muy brillantes y un cuerpo para morirse. Y, claro, esa sonrisa que era capaz de hacer que se le cayeran las bragas a cualquiera se puso en funcionamiento y estuvo a punto de dejarla inconsciente toda la tarde.

Gilipollas.

Cuando entramos en el despacho al final del día, después de un viaje de vuelta aún más tenso que el de ida, pareció que el señor Eaton todavía tenía algo que decir. Y si no lo soltaba pronto, iba a explotar. Cuando quería que se estuviera calladito, no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Pero cuando necesitaba que dijera algo, se quedaba mudo.

Una sensación de déjà vu y de terror me embargó al cruzar el edificio semi-desierto en dirección al ascensor. En cuanto las puertas doradas se cerraron deseé estar en cualquier parte menos de pie a su lado. « ¿Es que de repente hay menos oxígeno aquí? » Mientras miraba su reflejo en las puertas brillantes, me di cuenta de que era difícil adivinar cómo se sentía. Se había aflojado la corbata y tenía la chaqueta del traje colgada de un brazo. Durante la reunión se había subido las mangas de la camisa parcialmente sobre los antebrazos y yo intenté no quedarme mirando las líneas que formaban sus músculos por debajo de la piel. Aparte de la constante forma de apretar la mandíbula y la mirada baja, parecía totalmente relajado.

Cuando llegamos al piso dieciocho dejé escapar un enorme suspiro. Esos habían sido los cuarenta y dos segundos más largos de mi vida. Le seguí a través de la puerta intentando mantener la mirada lejos de él mientras entraba rápidamente en su despacho. Pero para mi sorpresa no cerró la puerta detrás de él. Y él siempre cerraba la puerta.

Comprobé rápidamente los mensajes y me ocupé de unos cuantos detalles de última hora antes de irme de fin de semana. Creo que nunca antes había tenido tanta prisa por salir de allí. Bueno, eso no era realmente cierto. La última vez que estuvimos solos en aquella planta también salí huyendo bastante rápido. Mierda, si había un momento para no pensar en eso era precisamente aquel, en la oficina vacía. Solos él y yo.

Él salió de su despacho justo cuando yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas. Colocó un sobre color marfil sobre mi mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin detenerse. «¿Qué demonios era aquello?» Abrí deprisa el sobre y vi mi nombre en varias hojas de un elegante papel color marfil. Eran los formularios para abrir una cuenta de crédito privada en La Perla, con el nombre del señor Tobías Eaton como titular.

« ¿Ha abierto una cuenta para mí?»

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —pregunté furiosa. Salté de la silla y continué—. ¿Me has abierto una línea de crédito?

Él se detuvo y, tras dudar un momento, se volvió para mirarme.

—Tras el espectáculo que has protagonizado hoy, hice una llamada y las gestiones necesarias para que puedas comprarte todo lo que... necesites. Por supuesto hay un límite en la cuenta —dijo con pragmatismo tras haber eliminado cualquier rastro de incomodidad de su cara. Por eso era tan bueno en lo que hacía. Tenía una capacidad asombrosa para recuperar el control en cualquier situación. Pero ¿creía realmente que podía controlarme?

—Vamos a ver, solo para que me quede claro —le dije sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando mantener cierta apariencia de calma—, ¿has hecho gestiones para comprarme lencería?

—Bueno, es para reemplazar las cosas que yo... —se detuvo, posiblemente para reconsiderar su respuesta—. Para reemplazar las cosas que han resultado estropeadas. Si no la quieres, no la uses, joder —bufó entre dientes antes de girarse para irse de nuevo.

—Eres un hijo de puta. —Me acerqué para quedarme de pie delante de él con el elegante papel ahora hecho una bola arrugada en mi puño—. ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Es que crees que yo soy una muñeca que puedas vestir a tu conveniencia para divertirte? —No sabía con quién estaba más enfadada: con él por pensar eso de mí o conmigo por permitir que todo aquello hubiera tenido lugar.

—Oh, sí —se mofó—. Me parece algo para partirse.

—Toma esto y métetelo por donde te quepa. —Le tiré la bola de papel color marfil contra el pecho, cogí el bolso, giré sobre mis talones y literalmente salí corriendo hacia el ascensor. «Cabrón ególatra y mujeriego.»

Lógicamente yo sabía que su intención no era insultarme, al menos eso esperaba. Pero ¿aquello? Aquello era exactamente por lo que no había que tirarse al jefe y por lo que definitivamente no había que exhibirse y hacerle un numerito en su despacho.

Aparentemente yo me había perdido esa parte de los consejos de orientación.

—¡Señorita Prior! —gritó, pero lo ignoré y entré en el ascensor.

«Vamos», me dije mientras pulsaba repetidamente el botón del aparcamiento. Apareció justo cuando se cerraban las puertas y sonreí para mí mientras lo veía desaparecer. «Muy madura, Tris.»

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —grité dentro del ascensor vacío, a punto de golpear el suelo con el pie. Ese cabrón me había arrancado el último par de bragas.

Sonó el timbre del ascensor que indicaba que habíamos llegado al aparcamiento. Murmurando para mí me encaminé a mi coche. El aparcamiento estaba poco iluminado y mi coche era uno de los pocos que quedaban en esa planta, pero yo estaba demasiado furiosa para pararme un segundo a pensarlo. Cualquiera que quisiera tocarme las narices en ese momento iba a tener muy mala suerte. Justo en el momento en que ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, oí la puerta de las escaleras abrirse estrepitosamente y el señor Eaton habló a mi espalda.

—¡Dios! ¿Podrías esperar, joder? —me gritó.

No dejé de fijarme en que estaba sin aliento. Supongo que bajar corriendo dieciocho pisos tenía ese efecto.

Abrí el coche y la puerta y tiré mi bolso en el asiento del acompañante.

—¿Qué coño quiere, señor Eaton?

—Vamos a ver, ¿puedes desconectar el modo arpía y escucharme durante dos segundos?

Me volví bruscamente para mirarlo.

—¿Es que crees que soy algún tipo de prostituta?

Cien emociones diferentes pasaron por su cara en un momento: enfado, impresión, confusión, odio y maldita sea, justo en ese momento estaba para comérselo. Se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa, su pelo era un desastre y una gota de sudor que le corría por un lado de la mejilla no me estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. Pero estaba decidida a seguir furiosa.

Manteniendo una distancia de seguridad, él negó con la cabeza.

—Dios —dijo mirando a su alrededor en el aparcamiento—. ¿Crees que te veo como una prostituta? ¡No! Era solo por si acaso... —Se detuvo intentado organizar sus pensamientos. Pero pareció rendirse al poco, con la mandíbula tensa.

La rabia me recorría el cuerpo con tal fuerza que, antes de que pudiera detenerme, di un paso adelante y le di una bofetada fuerte en la cara. El sonido resonó en el aparcamiento vacío. Con una mirada sorprendida y furiosa, levantó una mano y se tocó el lugar donde le había pegado.

—Eres el jefe, pero tú no eres quien decide cómo funciona esto.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Los sonidos del tráfico y del mundo exterior apenas se registraban en mi conciencia.

— ¿Pues sabes qué? —empezó a decir con la mirada oscurecida y dando un paso hacia mí—. Hasta ahora no he oído ninguna queja.

«Oh, ese modo de hablar tan suave.»

—Ni contra la ventana. —Otro paso—. Ni en el ascensor ni en las escaleras. Ni en el probador mientras veías cómo te follaba. —Y otro—. Ni cuando has abierto las piernas esta mañana en mi despacho, no he oído ni una sola palabra de protesta salir de tu boca.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sentía el frío metal del coche a través de la fina tela de mi vestido. Incluso con aquellos zapatos de tacón, él me sacaba una cabeza sin problemas y cuando se inclinó pude sentir su aliento cálido contra mi pelo. Solo tenía que mirar hacia arriba y nuestras bocas se encontrarían.

—Bueno, yo he acabado con todo eso —dije con los dientes apretados, pero cada respiración me traía un breve momento de alivio cuando mi pecho rozaba el suyo.

—Claro que sí —susurró negando con la cabeza y acercándose aún más, de forma que su erección quedó apretada contra mi vientre. Apoyó la mano en el coche, atrapándome—. Has acabado del todo.

—Excepto... Quizá... —dije, aunque no estaba segura de sí tenía intención de decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Quizá solo una vez más? —Sus labios apenas rozaron los míos.

Fue demasiado suave, demasiado real.

Volví la cara hacia arriba y susurré contra su boca.

—No quiero desear esto. No es bueno para mí.

Él dilató las aletas de la nariz un poco y justo cuando pensaba que iba a volverme loca, me cogió el labio inferior con fuerza entre los suyos y me atrajo hacia él. Gimiendo en mi boca hizo más profundo el beso y me empujó bruscamente contra el coche. Como la última vez, levantó las manos y me quitó las horquillas del pelo.

Nuestros besos empezaron siendo provocadores y después más duros, acercándonos y alejándonos, las manos enredadas en el pelo y las lenguas deslizándose la una contra la otra. Solté una exclamación cuando él flexionó un poco las rodillas, clavándome su erección.

—Dios —gemí, rodeándole con una pierna y hundiéndole el tacón en el muslo.

—Lo sé —jadeó él contra mi boca. Bajó la vista hacia mi pierna, me cogió el trasero con las manos y me dio un fuerte apretón a la vez que murmuraba—. ¿Te he dicho lo sexis que son esos zapatos? ¿Qué intentas hacerme con esos lacitos tan traviesos?

—Bueno, llevo otro lazo en otro sitio, pero vas a necesitar un poco de suerte para encontrarlo.

Él se apartó.

—Métete en el maldito coche —me dijo con la voz ronca saliéndole de lo más profundo de la garganta a la vez que abría la puerta de un tirón.

Lo miré fijamente, deseando que algún pensamiento racional consiguiera colarse en mi cerebro confuso. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué quería? ¿Podía simplemente dejarle tomarme de esa forma otra vez? Estaba tan abrumada por todo aquello que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. La razón me abandonaba rápidamente mientras sentía su mano subir por mi cuello y meterse entre mi pelo.

Me lo agarró con fuerza, tiró de mi cabeza hacia él y me miró a los ojos.

—Ahora.

La decisión estaba tomada y una vez más enrollé su corbata alrededor de mi mano y le empujé hacia el asiento de atrás. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, no perdió el tiempo; se lanzó hacia el cierre de la parte delantera de mi vestido. Gemí al sentir que separaba la tela y me pasaba las manos por la piel desnuda. Me empujó hacia atrás para que me tumbara sobre la fresca piel y, poniéndose de rodillas entre mis piernas, me colocó la palma entre los pechos y la fue bajando lentamente por mi abdomen hasta el liguero de encaje. Sus dedos siguieron las delicadas cintas hasta el borde de mis medias y volvieron a subir para entretenerse en seguir todo el contorno de mis bragas. Los músculos de mi abdomen se tensaban con cada uno de sus movimientos y yo intentaba desesperadamente controlar mi respiración. Rozando con la punta de los dedos los lacitos blancos, levantó la vista y me dijo:

—La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Tiré de él, agarrándole por la camisa, y le metí la lengua en la boca, gimiendo cuando su palma se apretó contra mí. Nuestros labios se pusieron a buscar; nuestros besos se hicieron más largos y más profundos, ganando en urgencia con cada centímetro de piel que se iba descubriendo. Le saqué la camisa de los pantalones y exploré la piel lisa de sus costillas, la clara definición de los músculos de su cadera y la suave línea de vello que salía de su ombligo y me animaba a ir más abajo.

Como quería provocarlo de la forma que me estaba provocando él a mí, seguí su cinturón con mis dedos hasta la silueta dura que tenía debajo de los pantalones.

Él gimió dentro de mi boca.

—No sabes lo que me estás haciendo.

—Dímelo —le susurré. Estaba utilizando sus mismas palabras contra él y saber que se acababan de cambiar las tornas por el momento me excitaba—. Dímelo y te daré lo que quieres.

Él gimió y se mordió el labio, con la frente apoyada contra la mía, para después estremecerse.

—Quiero que me folles tú a mí.

Le temblaban las manos mientras me cogía las bragas nuevas y cerraba el puño y, aunque fuera una locura, estaba deseando que me las rompiera. La pura pasión entre nosotros era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado; no quería que se reprimiera. Sin una palabra me las arrancó y el dolor de la tela al dejar mi piel se sumó al placer.

Empujé hacia delante con la pierna para echarlo hacia atrás y apartarlo de mí. Me senté, lo tiré sobre el asiento trasero y me puse a horcajadas en su regazo. Le abrí la camisa de un tirón, lo que envió botones despedidos por todo el asiento.

Yo ya estaba perdida para todo el mundo excepto para él y para aquello: la sensación del aire contra mi piel, los sonidos irregulares de nuestras respiraciones, el calor de su beso y la idea de lo que estaba por venir. Frenéticamente le solté el cinturón y los pantalones y con su ayuda conseguí bajárselo por las piernas. La punta de su miembro me rozó y yo cerré los ojos y bajé lentamente sobre él, deslizándolo poco a poco en mi interior.

—Oh, Dios —gemí, la sensación de él dentro de mí solo hizo que el efecto agridulce se intensificara.

Levanté las caderas y empecé a cabalgar sobre él, sintiendo cada movimiento más intenso que el anterior. El dolor que me estaban produciendo sus dedos ásperos en las caderas avivaba mi lujuria. Tenía los ojos cerrados y amortiguaba sus gemidos enterrando la cabeza en mi pecho. Movió los labios por encima de mi sujetador de encaje y me bajó una de las copas para cogerme el pezón endurecido entre los dientes. Le agarré el pelo con fuerza, lo que le provocó un gemido y su boca se abrió alrededor de mi piel.

—Muérdeme —le susurré.

Y él lo hizo, con fuerza, lo que me hizo gritar y tirarle más fuerte del pelo.

Mi cuerpo estaba en armonía con el suyo, reaccionaba a todas sus miradas, sus sonidos y sus contactos. Y ambos odiábamos y a la vez adorábamos cómo me hacía sentir. Yo nunca había sido una de esas mujeres que pierden fácilmente el control, pero cuando me tocaba así, yo estaba encantada de dejarme llevar.

— ¿Te gusta sentir mis dientes? —me preguntó con la respiración entrecortada e irregular—.¿Fantaseas con otros sitios en los que te puedo morder?

Me apoyé en su pecho para incorporarme y lo miré.

—No sabes cuándo debes cerrar la boca, ¿verdad?

Él me levantó y me tiró bruscamente sobre el asiento. Separándome las piernas, volvió a entrar en mi interior. Mi coche era demasiado pequeño para eso, pero no había nada que pudiera detenernos. Incluso con las piernas dobladas de una forma extraña debajo de él y con los brazos por encima de la cabeza para evitar que chocara con la puerta, aquello era demasiado.

Él se puso de rodillas y adoptó una posición más cómoda, me cogió una pierna y se la colocó sobre un hombro, lo que hizo que entrara más profundamente en mí.

—Oh, Dios, sí.

— ¿Sí? —Me levantó la otra pierna para apoyarla sobre el otro hombro. Extendió el brazo y agarró el marco de la puerta para guardar el equilibrio y hacer las embestidas más profundas—. ¿Así es como te gusta?

El cambio de ángulo me hizo dar un respingo cuando las sensaciones más deliciosas se extendieron por todo mi cuerpo.

—No. —Apoyé las manos contra la puerta y levanté las caderas del asiento para ir al encuentro de cada movimiento de la suya—. Me gusta más fuerte.

—Joder —murmuró y volvió la cabeza un poco para que su boca abierta me fuera dejando besos húmedos por toda la pierna.

Nuestros cuerpos ya brillaban por el sudor, las ventanas estaban empañadas y nuestros gemidos llenaban el espacio en silencio del coche. La penumbra que producían las luces del aparcamiento resaltaba todas las hendiduras, que parecían esculpidas, y todos los músculos del hermoso cuerpo que tenía encima de mí. Lo miré embelesada, tenso por el esfuerzo y el pelo alborotado y pegado a su frente húmeda, los tendones de su cuello estirados como cuerdas.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos estirados, cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó—. Es que... no puedo parar.

Yo me arqueé para estar más cerca, con la necesidad de encontrar una forma de sentirlo más profunda, más completamente en mi interior. Nunca había tenido unas ganas tan intensas de consumir otro cuerpo como las que tenía cuando él estaba dentro de mí, pero incluso entonces, parecía que nunca podía estar lo bastante cerca de las partes de él que quería sentir. Y justo con ese pensamiento en mi mente, la deliciosa tensión en espiral que sentía en mi piel y en el vientre cristalizó para convertirse en una dolor tan profundo que bajé las piernas de sus hombros a la vez que tiraba de él para colocar todo su peso sobre mí mientras suplicaba: «Por favor, por favor, por favor», una y otra vez.

Estaba cerca, tan cerca.

Mis caderas empezaron a dibujar círculos y las suyas respondieron con fuerza y constancia, desatados tanto él, que estaba encima, como yo, que estaba debajo.

—Estoy tan cerca, joder, por favor.

—Lo que quieras —gimió él en respuesta, antes de inclinarse para morderme el labio y proseguir—.Quédate con lo que quieras.

Yo chillé al correrme, con las uñas hundidas en su espalda y el sabor de su sudor en mis labios.

Él soltó un juramento con la voz profunda y ronca y con una última embestida muy potente se tensó sobre mí.

Exhausto y temblando, se dejó caer con la cara contra mi cuello. No pude resistir la necesidad de pasarle las manos temblorosas por el pelo húmedo mientras estaba ahí tumbado, jadeando, con el corazón acelerado contra mi pecho. Tenía un millón de pensamientos cruzando por mi mente mientras pasaban los minutos.

Lentamente nuestras respiraciones se fueron calmando y estuve a punto de creer que se había dormido cuando apartó la cabeza.

Mi cuerpo cubierto de sudor sintió inmediatamente el frío cuando él empezó a vestirse. Lo observé durante un momento antes de incorporarme y ponerme el vestido, luchando con fuertes sentimientos encontrados. Además de algo que me satisfacía físicamente, el sexo con él era lo más divertido que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Pero es que era tan estúpido...

—Asumo por lo que ha pasado que vas a ignorar la cuenta que te he abierto. Y me doy cuenta de que esto no puede volver a pasar —dijo, apartándome de mis propios pensamientos. Me volví para mirarlo. Se estaba poniendo la camisa rota con la mirada fija en algún punto delante de él.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se volviera a mirarme.

—Di algo para que sepa que me has oído.

—Dígale a Evelyn que iré a cenar, señor Eaton. Y sal inmediatamente de mi puto coche


End file.
